


Childish Fetters

by woodxx



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodxx/pseuds/woodxx
Summary: ◆ 假設葛林戴華德不曾在紐約落網，還順利帶走魁登斯，讓他懷上了自己的孩子。CP: Alpha! Graves/Omega! Credence, Alpha! Grindelwald/Omega! Credence, GGAD提及本文首發於SY：http://www.mtslash.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=227671，因論壇不穩，故備份於此。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 盡量走原作故事軸的ABO設定，PWP主，含孕期PLAY與生子梗，怕雷的朋友請小心。  
> 

魁登斯感到自己的腹部逐漸隆起，本屬男性的平坦乳房也日益腫脹。  
他記不清楚到底是哪一次懷上了黑魔王的孩子，或許是先生把自己（魁登斯知道那個人並不是自己認為的那個先生，但他還是喜歡稱呼他先生）帶回老宅、兩人半是強暴半是誘姦的粗糙的第一次；或許是某次燥熱難耐的發情期，他趁人之危進入自己，最後搞得汁水橫流床單幾乎全毀；又或者是數不盡的對方所謂「臨幸」然後互相摩擦撫慰的夜晚。他知道自己與男人的關係並不健康，但他別無選擇也別無所求。

有時候他陪先生出完任務回來，滿身是血的先生會把他推倒在客廳的破舊沙發上直接開幹，魁登斯連皮靴都來不及換下，內衣褲就先被脫得一乾二淨。到後來他已經放棄抵抗，乾脆連內褲都不穿了，這樣子可以讓先生更方便插入。尤其是穿著那件淡灰色變形蟲花紋的居家長袍的時候，只要輕輕拉起衣擺，先生隨時隨地都能放入他的傢伙。魁登斯覺得自己像是一個堪用的花瓶，最大的目的就是承載著先生的慾望而活。

他記得甚至有一次，先生不知道從哪搞來一套黑色的女用吊帶襪*(Garters)要求魁登斯整天穿上。不吸汗的布料緊緊裹住了自己的下身，蕾絲刺繡又搞得他刺癢，半是赤裸、半是女性化的打扮更讓他比什麼都不穿還尷尬。他藏書整理到一半，便嘗試偷偷解開吊帶，結果好巧不巧被先生逮個正著，他正中午就被男人壓在胡桃木書桌上幹得昏天暗地。

這種荒淫無度，讓魁登斯徹底拋棄他從小在教會所習得的良善戒律、如同獸類忠於原始本能的日子，在四個月前有了奇妙的變化。因為他被發現懷孕了。一開始魁登斯以為自己得了什麼絕症－時而暴食時而厭食、吃什麼都反胃、容易倦怠，化為默默然行動時更是好幾次差點失去意識。他也一度懷疑是不是先生終於把他的身體操壞了（畢竟先生動作激烈，常常頂到他的胃，他偶爾會被操到想吐）在一場私下圍剿行動中，魁登斯崩潰了。他無法變回人型也無法化成完整的默默然，最後是葛林戴華德施了幾個固定咒與生命維持咒，把他消影帶回大宅。

來檢查的巫師檢查了半天，給出了「只是懷孕而已，不用擔心」的診斷。  
魁登斯半夢半醒間，多少聽見了先生與醫生的對話，也瞧見了先生臉上萬分複雜的表情一晃而過。他不像先生那麼機伶，他始終讀不懂先生的打算或其他潛伏在表皮之外的暗示。從那之後，魁登斯就被軟禁在宅內。

老宅裡不缺吃穿，比起孤兒院的生活不知道好上幾百倍。唯獨房間四周被加了偵測咒與魔法限制符文，房內的人無法任意離開，也無法使用魔法，甚至連大多數的魔法物品都不能使用。葛林戴華德痛恨麻瓜眾所皆知，所以更別奢想房裡會什麼新奇的麻瓜玩意。以前魁登斯還能化為默默然陪先生去做些骯髒但充滿成就感的小任務，現在他大部分時間只能百般無聊的賴在床上睡覺，偶爾翻閱報紙上的圖片和廣告解悶。

 

「嘎－」  
半夜時分，魁登斯察覺房門被推開了，先生混著肉桂味的辛辣信息素悄悄竄入鼻腔。  
他往被團裡縮了縮，打算繼續裝睡，來者卻露骨的掀開薄被單，不請自來的摸上了床。帶有硬繭的大手探入睡袍，從後腰一路黏呼呼的摸到了股溝，最後停在男孩的絲質綁繩內褲的綁帶上。不知道是因為害怕或興奮，魁登斯泛起了一片雞皮疙瘩。

「魁登斯，你還醒著吧？」男人貼近男孩的耳邊，輕輕咬著耳垂說。

「是的，先生。」魁登斯因為害羞而不自在的扭了下身子，順便撥開髮絲、好露出白皙無瑕的後頸－他一直渴求著標記，男人卻只是用鼻尖蹭了蹭男孩充滿汗味的皮膚便轉移陣地。

葛林戴華德從來沒有標記過魁登斯。  
他會把粗大的陰莖狠狠插入魁登斯溫暖緊密的生殖腔嫩肉，讓精液灌滿年輕男孩青澀的身體，直到男孩又哭又叫的縮緊腳趾頭全身痙攣。然後他會為魁登斯推入肛塞，確保他的種子不會從已經合不攏的小穴流出。每一次的性交他都盡力增加魁登斯懷上孩子的可能性，但他從來不碰魁登斯後頸的結合腺。偶爾他會親親魁登斯，只要稍微刺激一下嘴唇或臉頰，魁登斯就會被他整個撥撩起來，一邊發出幼犬般可憐的哼唧聲一邊更賣力地敞開大腿搖擺腰肢。

「接下來我要忙一陣子，沒辦法常常過來。」

男人輕輕扯開魁登斯內褲的綁帶，順著弧度繼續撫摸男孩因為懷孕而凸起的肚皮。不是發自父親或丈夫立場的慈愛碰觸，而是更具玩味的...... 如同撫摸寵物或心愛玩具般的逗弄。

「不過我帶了個禮物給你，魁登斯。你會喜歡的。」

葛林戴華德往前頂了頂胯下，魁登斯感受到他的勃起緊貼在自己的腿間。

「可是我只想要這個......」

男孩終於耐不住對方惡劣的磨蹭，他向後伸出手，反握住先生的胯下，然後撥下拉鍊，開始熟練的慢慢搓揉。男人早就硬了，魁登斯感到自豪－它是因為自己的觸摸才變得更加粗長堅挺的。葛林戴華德低吼一聲，粗魯地抓起魁登斯的左腿，大大掰開了男孩的臀部便從側面直接插到底。男孩濕潤泛紅的屁股吃進了他整根陰莖，即使已被操開無數次還懷有身孕，依舊緊得差點讓他繳械。

「啊...... 先生，請您輕一點。」

魁登斯的聲音在被捅入的那一瞬間變得沙啞乾澀，屁股卻夾得老緊不肯放開。  
他突然害怕了起來，先生是不是插得太深了？會不會傷害到寶寶？他不知道自己還能懷孕幾次，能不能順利生下孩子。他的魔力極度不穩定，萬一沒能保護好孩子，先生是不是會生氣？男孩渴望與先生有著更深入更親密的接觸，他的身體也熱情的回應對方，然而對於肚中小生命的擔憂讓魁登斯久違的遲疑了一下。

葛林戴華德把魁登斯猛地拉到自己的大腿上，維持著肉棒仍然深埋男孩體內的騎乘姿勢，不讓他有更多討價還價的餘地。男孩嚇了一跳，反射性的伸出手環抱住男人，重心的轉移與下壓讓葛林戴華德進到更裡面了，他一邊用力揉捏男孩骨感的臀肉，一邊由下往上富有節奏的頂弄。魁登斯被擠出了更多放蕩的呻吟聲與哭喊。

「別擔心，」他貼著魁登斯隆起的肚皮輕聲說話，溫熱的吐息搔得魁登斯一陣麻癢。

「他是個強壯的孩子。畢竟他流著魔王與默然者的血。」

雖然先生從頭到尾都沒有說出「這是我們的孩子」，魁登斯卻壓抑不住內心湧起的一股酸勁，哭著射在了先生的手上。葛林戴華德從容的抹掉魁登斯洩出來的白液，拍了拍他的臉蛋示意他往旁邊看。

真正的帕西瓦 ‧ 葛雷夫被五花大綁的扔在房間一角，從頭到尾目睹了一切。

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

魁登斯發出一聲哀鳴，尖叫著想起身離開，卻被葛林戴華德拉回來毫不留情的繼續抽插。腸液和腸壁的嫩肉都被冒著粗筋的陰莖插到微微翻出，又被反覆的長驅直入帶回去。察覺到葛雷夫的目光後，魁登斯的體內緊了好多，葛林戴華德忍不住被絞射在魁登斯裡面。

那是他無疾而終的初戀。他曾經幻想過再見對方一面，也許是在擁擠的街道上擦肩而過，他會裝成陌生人和他點頭示意，或是找些問路問時間的小藉口與對方攀談幾句話，為這段關係畫上一個不完美但勉強可以接受的句點。然而，絕對不是以這種挺著大肚子，全身赤裸、屁股還咬著別的男人的肉棒晃動的模樣和他相見。

「請您不要看我......」

男孩將臉蛋埋入葛林戴華德的頸間，試圖避免任何與葛雷夫的眼神接觸，卻忽略了自己與男人的交合之處仍然大喇喇地暴露在外，春光一覽無遺。他的小穴被操得鬆軟，稍早被注入的濃稠精液已經慢慢流出來，滴得被褥上的一塊塊水漬。

印象中，葛雷夫只見過魁登斯兩次。第一次是為了收拾蒂娜的爛攤子，他因此記住了男孩的大概輪廓；第二次是在街上意外巧遇，看魁登斯可憐兮兮頂著手傷遞發傳單的模樣，葛雷夫起了惻隱之心為他治癒了傷口，順道帶他吃了一頓晚飯。他不確定如何和這個年輕又缺乏基本常識的麻瓜孩子開啟安全的話題（不沉重，不麻煩，不追求有意義的答案，不會洩漏更多魔法世界的資訊） 魁登斯也不是會多談私事的類型，所以整頓晚餐其實幾乎沒什麼對話。外人看來，這可能是一對感情生疏的父子或叔姪間的晚飯。但他確定魁登斯相當開心， 因為男孩不但把主菜的燉鱸魚吃個精光，而且始終保持著羞怯又藏不住喜悅的目光偷看自己。當餐廳送上特製的冰淇淋蘇打汽水作為甜點時，男孩更是初次露出了符合他的年紀的笑容。

他當然知道魁登斯對自己的心意。他本以為那只是單純的孺慕之情，不須妄加干涉便會隨著男孩的年齡增長逐漸褪去。沒想到葛林戴華德的一連串介入讓男孩的情愫被煽風點火，燒成了虛幻又曖昧螫人的毒。從中誕生的結果甚至已經孵化成一顆正熱情跳動的小小心臟，寄宿在男孩的腹中，仰賴男孩少得可憐的魔力與體力維生。

以前的魁登斯膽怯又呆滯，從不主動表達自己的意見，硬要他回答問題的時候，他也只會結結巴巴吐出幾個不成段的句子。即使調閱默默然的官方紀錄，也幾乎讀不出任何一絲關於默然者本人的個性。他只是一個普通的，沉默的受虐孩童。葛雷夫甚至不認為他是成熟的omega。

現在的他呢？懷著黑魔王的種，風姿綽約的騎在男人身上搖擺，強烈的落差給了葛雷夫一記當頭棒喝。魁登斯的改變讓他訝異，誰也沒想到他樸素瘦弱的年輕皮囊底下竟然隱藏著如此艷麗的本質，而正是那個令歐洲大陸風聲鶴唳的惡人激發出了這樣的變化。葛雷夫難以承認自己過去的誤判。

「你想嚐嚐看嗎？」男人突然朝葛雷夫拋出一個問句。  
魁登斯正癱倒在床上，狼狽不堪的輕聲喘息。他全身覆蓋著一層汗水，雌性信息素的香味充斥著整個房間。

「算了，今天累了，明天你們再好好認識吧。」

「我和魁登斯倒是想要再玩一會。」男人挑釁的笑了。

葛雷夫被昏昏倒地前，他眼前的最後一幕是男孩被羞恥心擊潰，幾乎哭得不成人形的模樣。

失去觀眾之後，葛林戴華德懶洋洋的離開魁登斯體內，命令男孩趴下，再次把自己舔硬。他繼續折騰了哭泣的魁登斯十幾分鐘，才用一次滿滿的顏射當作收尾。

 

葛雷夫隔天早上醒來，便發現自己被鎖在床上不得動彈。  
魁登斯正在幫葛雷夫的額前敷上熱毛巾，發現被打昏的正氣師醒了之後，他立刻畏畏縮縮的退到一旁。男孩只套了一件長罩衫，底下沒穿褲子，白色的底褲還若隱若現。注意到葛雷夫先生狐疑的視線，魁登斯急急忙忙把不小心捲到腹部的下襬往下拉了拉，勉強讓罩衫搆到了腿根。

「不好意思，先生...... 另一個先生把衣服都拿走了。」男孩滿懷歉意的低頭說。

葛雷夫什麼反應也沒有，他疲憊的大腦需要更長一點的時間來處理這二十四小時間發生的事。

「我煮了蝦肉白醬寬麵*(Shrimp Fettuccine Alfredo)當早午餐，葛雷夫先生也吃一點吧。」

男孩好像費盡了心力，才擠出這一句體面的話。

 

「我沒想過真的能再見到您。」魁登斯挽起袖子，緩緩從一旁的推車拿出幾個碗盤。

「我也很訝異你真的還活著。」

葛雷夫把幾個花俏得過分的靠枕立起來，勉勉強強讓自己在床上坐起身。魁登斯露出一個無奈的笑容，然後彎下腰翻找餐具。他看見魁登斯的乳頭被咬得紅腫，從敞開的領口微微露出。

葛雷夫冷靜的觀察男孩。魁登斯依然頂著他在賽倫復興會的傻氣碗蓋頭，本應柔順捲曲的黑色短髮被人刻意削平維持。 他身穿的淡灰色布料鑲著黑色天鵝絨的邊，底上繡有紅色的暗紋；那條略顯磨損的死神聖物符號短鍊在晨光的照耀下閃閃發亮，竟在魁登斯的鎖骨上顯出一絲倒錯的純真無暇。當魁登斯用木杓盛起荳蔻奶油醬汁的時候，他可以看見魁登斯鼓起的腹部肌肉與布料擦出的薄汗讓罩衫變得透明誘人。

葛林戴華德的袍子，葛林戴華德的項練，葛林戴華德的骨肉。他遺憾的發現，男孩已經由內到外、從頭到腳都是葛林戴華德的印記。他留在他身上的痕跡太過強烈，像是孩童囂張的將油漆潑上牆壁來表達這是自己的所有物，也像是發情季節與同類險惡宣示領地的雄獸般猖狂。若說葛雷夫對於帶回 魁登斯的信心沒有任何動搖，肯定是騙人的。

不過，有一件事他想要親口確認清楚。

「魁登斯。」男人說。男孩放下碗盤，不安地看著葛雷夫先生。

「葛林戴華德曾經使用我的模樣和你做過嗎？」

一陣古怪的沉默後，男孩硬撐了整個早晨的冷靜好像突然斷裂了，他腿一軟直接癱坐在地上。

「對不起，對不起，真的非常對不起。」

男孩一邊粗喘一邊啞著嗓子道歉，他全身劇烈的發抖，好似他體內的默默然想衝破界線出來哭喊肆虐，卻又無處可行，只能在男孩的五臟六腑之間橫衝直撞。

「沒關係的。我沒有要責怪你的意思。你只要點頭或搖頭告訴我就好了。」

葛雷夫嚇了一跳，他想靠近魁登斯，卻忘記雙腳仍然被咒語固定在床上動彈不得。他努力伸長了手，把魁登斯拉入懷中安撫。魁登斯漲紅了臉，看似抗拒著先生的觸碰，實則乖乖地被對方抱在懷裡。男孩把額頭靠在先生的胸膛，輕輕點了頭當作回答。

「我絕對不會那樣對你的，孩子。」

他忙著輕拍男孩的肩膀，所以沒發現魁登斯聽見這句話的第一個表情是泫然欲泣的絕望。  
那抹陰暗的情緒如同垂死的默默然，如霧般轉瞬即逝，男孩眼中的光彩也逐漸黯淡。

「是的，先生。」他說。

魁登斯為葛雷夫先生添了第二杯黑咖啡。  
葛雷夫坐臥在床上，稱讚魁登斯熬煮的義大利麵相當美味，他很久沒吃到這麼好吃的餐點。  
魁登斯害羞的搖了搖頭，小聲咕噥了句「謝謝您」然後露出一個靦腆的微笑。  
彷彿他們兩個人是一對正在享受甜蜜生活的愛侶，而不是被軟禁的囚徒們的錯亂鬧劇。

 

TBC.

◆ 補充一下設定

標記：兩人之間會產生知曉對方的情緒、如同心電感應般的聯繫，親密度會因此提高，在這個AU是如同婚約與象徵愛情的重要大事。不過，並不會發生被標記後就瘋狂愛上對方的情況。如果標記了不喜歡的對象，會因為不得不接受對方的情緒垃圾而更加厭煩彼此。

懷孕：內射後的Alpha成結是正常生理現象，與愛無關。除了在發情期頻繁交配外，標記成功可以提高受孕率。Omega一心想懷孕的情況下也能提高受孕率。


	3. Chapter 3

03\. 

葛林戴華德已經一個星期沒有出現了。沒人知道那隻老狐狸在打什麼算盤。  
葛雷夫的隱形腳鐐在第四天便化為白煙消失，他現在可以自由在屋內走動。當然，他不是沒動過從窗戶或後門逃走的念頭，然而只要稍稍靠近房屋邊界，便能感受到一股滿懷惡意的能量屏障（又一種從沒見過的古老黑魔法，他暗自咒罵）阻隔，所以他不打算貿然行動。也許磚牆內藏有什麼特殊暗門，或是具有設計缺陷、值得利用的廢棄管線？他不認為葛林戴華德會把他倆關在這裡一輩子，而他找出老宅的破綻是遲早的事。他決定暫緩逃亡的時機，畢竟還有別的事情要處理－那個男孩。

從那天魁登斯情緒爆發之後，他就不再掩飾自己對於葛雷夫先生的好感。他經常跟在葛雷夫身邊忙進忙出。幫忙換藥，幫忙照顧生活起居，加熱洗澡水和料理三餐等等。他還是不敢向葛雷夫先生隨意攀談，但是他盡量表現得像隻討人歡心的幼犬，最大的目標就是乖巧可愛的依偎在先生身邊。葛雷夫一開始不習慣自己多了個小跟班，也擔心繁瑣的家務會給魁登斯懷孕的身子帶來額外負擔，但總是被魁登斯禮貌又強硬地回絕。

「請讓我幫您，先生。反正我也沒有其他事情做。」男孩堅持道。

大宅就像是為他們而生一樣，食物與基本生活物資會定期在倉庫自動出現，兩人只需要搬運與料理。大部分情況下，送來的都是新鮮的蔬果和肉鋪處理好的香腸與肉排，但是有一次卻送來了一隻活雞－不知道是魔法出錯還是商店的疏忽。魁登斯不知道怎麼處理，受驚的雞又嚇得滿屋子跑，最後是葛雷夫把牠逼到牆角，搞了半天才抓住。咖啡色的母雞掙扎得相當激烈，魁登斯握住牠頸子的手始終出不了力，最後是葛雷夫跪下，將他厚實佈滿粗繭的大手覆上魁登斯的手背，兩個人緩慢而親密的掐死了那隻雞。望著滿手的羽毛殘渣，魁登斯覺得殘忍又想哭，但胃底揮之不去的飢餓感與雞肉將會散發的香味終究贏過了廉價的罪惡感。

宅內，在樓梯底下有一間佈滿霉味的小書房，葛雷夫對於當初銬住自己的臥室沒什麼好感，所以他寧願屈就於書房的沙發床。房內的藏書不少，非常適合拿來消磨時間，葛雷夫習慣從上層書架開始一列列系統性的翻找值得研究的書籍。也許黑魔王會無意落下什麼關於他過去的線索...... 或者無法使用魔法的葛雷夫只是單純閒得發慌。男人正在清點第四層的骨董書的時候，男孩端著葛雷夫洗好的衣服悄悄進房。魁登斯把洗得快要褪色的襯衫與棉衫（全是葛雷夫從大宅衣櫃搜刮來的舊衣服）擺在桌上，然後戰戰兢兢的靠近男人，扯了扯他的衣袖。

「我有一件事情想拜託先生，」男孩的眼神一再飄忽，欲言又止的說。他們剛用完晚餐，魁登斯燉了一大鍋蔬菜湯讓他倆蘸著麵包吃。葛雷夫少得可憐的衣服也被他收拾得整整齊齊。男孩做起家務非常仔細，葛雷夫為男孩把自己照顧得如此好而訝異。魁登斯被訓練得相當好。

「說吧，我在聽。」

「可、可以請您陪我練習接吻嗎？」男孩的聲音小得像老鼠叫。

「為什麼？」

葛雷夫放下手中破破爛爛的二版《魔法藥水與藥劑》，挑起眉毛詫異地看向男孩。他記得自己說過「不會做和葛林戴華德一樣的事」，但這不代表他「樂意去做葛林戴華德沒做過的事」。

「因為另一個先生不喜歡。」（或是「我不喜歡另一個先生？」葛雷夫忍不住揣測。）

「...... 拜託您。」男孩急紅了臉，甚至著急的握緊了拳頭－彷彿回到了當年那個在暗巷中連自己的手腳都不知道該擺哪、渾身散發著尷尬氣息的青澀大男孩。

他的眼神剛一軟化，魁登斯就顯出一副生怕葛雷夫反悔的急勁、慌慌張張的拉住男人，笨拙的獻上自己的嘴唇。男孩撞上來的力道太大，牙齒都快喀著了，男孩不曾好好保養過的嘴唇乾皮也刺得自己有點癢。好吧，魁登斯真的需要好好練習接吻技術，他想。至今葛雷夫仍沒弄明白到底是什麼鬼使神差讓自己腦袋不清楚的答應了男孩。

 

經得允許後，魁登斯像個口腔期不滿足的孩子，每天都纏著葛雷夫索吻。  
從一開始擦過羽毛般的嘴唇相貼，現在已經發展到唇舌交纏、勇於開拓彼此牙齦與舌下嫩肉的程度。還是魁登斯先主動伸出舌頭的。

「嘴巴再張開一點。」

葛雷夫輕輕掐住魁登斯的下巴，讓他把嘴巴打開，然後熟練的吸吮住男孩嬌嫩的粉色舌頭。舌尖上下挑動，時而激烈時而緩慢的摩擦口腔內壁，魁登斯緊閉的雙眼像蝴蝶振翅般微微顫抖，呼吸聲也粗重了起來。此時的他一如接受父母餵食的無知雛鳥，全心全意的忙於探索男人的口中與溫暖，甚至無暇去分神調整姿勢，只能緊緊依靠在葛雷夫身上支撐自己。他知道自己的乳頭挺起來了，恐怕還滲出一些乳質分泌物，他希望先生也能摸摸它們，但始終恥於開口。

「嗯啊...... 」魁登斯的大腦一片酥麻。一陣唾液交換後，兩人的嘴唇暫時分開了。

「這是我們的第十六次接吻，先生主動的第四次。」魁登斯像吃飽的貓咪，滿足的瞇著眼說。  
男孩今天穿著混有金紗的開襟寬鬆長袍，腰間打了一個端正的蝴蝶結勾勒出他微凸的腰身。

「不需要特地去記這種事。」葛雷夫揉了揉男孩蓬鬆的短髮。

「是的，先生。」男孩仍然保持著那種輕飄飄的表情。

葛雷夫沒想過男孩會執著到甚至病態的一次次計算兩人間的接吻次數（被解放的丹恩啊，他數這個到底要幹嘛？為了被黑魔王興師問罪的時候可以理直氣壯說「我和真正的先生已經接吻三十四次了」嗎？）也沒發現男孩只因為自己的一句話便輕易停止這樣的行為。

男孩的嘴唇很柔軟，尤其是呼吸被堵住時，他鼻腔溢出的混亂喘息更是甜蜜得令葛雷夫頭皮發麻。葛雷夫是個正值壯年的健康男人，有時候難免被魁登斯有意無意的磨蹭搞出生理反應。大部分情況下他會迅速分開兩人的距離，講些不著邊際的廢話來轉移注意力。他有任務在身，他需要利用自己Alpha的本能與求偶技巧，但不該耽溺於Omega本身。

他試著控制自己血液中的原始衝動，但也讓男孩一步步得寸進尺。

比方說，魁登斯正像是一個幼童般面對面地坐在自己大腿上討親親。  
成年人的行為舉止像孩童一樣其實是件毛骨悚然的事，小孩子做起來沒問題的動作，放到大人身上怎麼看都不對勁。親朋好友們齊聚一堂，圍聚在燃燒的壁爐旁談笑聊天、孩童坐在長輩腿上撒嬌的景象本應被歸類為天倫之樂，輪到魁登斯做出來就變成有些亂倫意思的調情畫面。

壁爐的確在旺盛燃燒，帶來的卻不只是溫暖。男孩的確是在撒嬌，卻是要求先生的舌頭深得更裡面一些、他想多喝一點先生的口水；兩人的跨下彼此心照不宣的摩擦，卻始終沒人敢伸手觸碰那個快要勃發的秘密。男孩大張的腿正好卡在先生的恥骨處，再多一點點便是越線。

魁登斯主動吻上了葛雷夫先生。他小心翼翼地貼著先生唇瓣的弧度親吻，在極短的距離內感受兩人的吐息彼此消融。他陶醉於自己稀薄的Omega甜味與先生濃烈的麝香味混合在一起的親密感。另一個先生帶給他的大多是不容拒絕的猛烈信息素與情交後的餘腥味。

「魁登斯，我們來看看書好嗎？」

葛雷夫心頭一橫，結束了這個吻。兩人之間繃緊的弦被扯鬆了，魁登斯只得不情不願的離開先生。他的嘴巴濕漉漉的沾滿口水，男孩伸出手抹了抹，又把手指上的唾液慢慢舔乾淨，好似捨不得浪費葛雷夫的任何一絲一部分。葛雷夫沉默的移開視線。

魁登斯伸了一下膝蓋，將身子轉為背對葛雷夫，舒服的搭在對方懷中。孕期中的Omega需要適量的Alpha信息素來穩定自己的內分泌系統，雖然不至於排斥其他Alpha的味道，但當然是以成功結合的伴侶尤佳。既然葛林戴華德不曾標記過自己，他理所當然的轉向葛雷夫先生索求。葛雷夫先生的味道是柏木混合了天竺葵的麝香，聞起來更為斯文穩重。當時他們在暗巷私會時，魁登斯沒有注意到葛雷夫先生與另一位先生的差異－因為那是他第一次近距離嗅聞Alpha，他的腦袋總是會不聽使喚的興奮起來而忽略其他枝微末節與可疑之處。瑪莉盧嚴格禁止孤兒院的孩子靠近任何成年Alpha，她尤其盯魁登斯盯得緊。現在的魁登斯已經能大略識別不同Alpha之間的味道了，畢竟有了一個基準後，做出比較與分類就簡單多了。

「你的識字能力進步了，魁登斯。」

葛雷夫隨手取了一本幾乎沒有插畫的巫師古典傳說給魁登斯，卻驚奇地發現男孩是真的在閱讀文字，而不是漫無目的地瀏覽圖片。魁登斯會在讀到獨角獸被殺死時下意識的繃緊肩膀，在騎士終於打倒惡龍，順利與家人團聚時鬆懈他全身僵硬的肌肉。

「因為一直關在家裡很無聊，我會翻字典練習讀書。但效果還是不好。」

他注意到魁登斯是用『家』來形容這個葛林戴華德的牢籠。

「你看起來長大了。」

「我以為您會說我變得可幹*(fuckable)了。」男孩說，順手將垂下的鬢角塞到耳後。

「畢竟這個孩子不是一次就中。」

葛雷夫一時語塞，差點噎住。男孩的確是變得成熟性感了，但這不代表他該對著魁登斯發情。他也不曾深想過男孩到底是在什麼情況下懷上胎兒的。應該說，只要一想到葛林戴華德曾經披著自己的臉與男孩調情、甚至和男孩苟合，葛雷夫就感到頭痛。

「對不起，請您不要在意我亂說的話。」

魁登斯又變回膽怯而拘謹的模樣了。他隔著棉袍，柔和的來回繞圈撫摸自己的肚皮，眼神中隱約流露出Omega本能的母愛。壁爐內搖曳的火光讓他的輪廓看起來更加稚氣，也更加虛幻。

「你愛這個孩子嗎？」男人嚴肅的問。

「...... 這個孩子是唯一需要我的人。」男孩輕聲回答。

 

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

04.

「Crucio.」

男人說。只是幾個簡單的音節，卻讓奄奄一息，正蜷縮在地的葛雷夫再次抽搐不已。他額前的傷口又冒出了鮮血，緩緩淌過他臉頰上已經乾涸的暗色血塊。若不是嚐到了滿嘴的血味，他會以為自己早就徹底失去知覺。他的兩條手臂被反折在身後，彎成某種類似於卡住的木質關節玩具、甚至不能歸類到人體正常動作的古怪角度，他曾試圖動動手腕，但整隻手卻軟綿綿的完全不聽使喚，這讓他十分肯定自己的手臂除了肩膀脫臼還有更大的問題。

起居室擺放的古銅雕花大鏡子映照出自己狼狽的身影。葛林戴華德的出現一如他的離開突兀，在葛雷夫與魁登斯共度了如同扮家家酒般和平的兩個星期後，報應便來了。首先他必須驚嘆葛林戴華德竟是以無杖魔法的方式發射出不赦咒。聰明的男人，他想，無杖魔法能避開一切魔杖被反奪的風險。

「你自認自己是個勇敢的傻子或高尚的騎士嗎，帕西瓦？」葛林戴華德說，他似乎相當喜愛以葛雷夫的面貌去折磨葛雷夫，這次也不例外。兩副長得一模一樣的皮囊，一個人好整以暇的揮舞著魔法，另一個人則是如同敗犬般七零八落的癱倒在地，鏡中顯出的對比煞是可笑。

「我可不認為。」

「我真想撬開你的腦袋看看，帕西瓦。」

男人做出一個切割的手勢，葛雷夫隨即感到額頭上的傷口又劃長了幾吋。

「好不容易才從紐約事件死裡逃生，現在又主動把自己送回來。」

葛林戴華德繞著房間來回踱步，像是雄獅般驕傲，又像是狼般陰沉。他挑了挑眉，饒富趣味的盯著葛雷夫看，然後一腳踩葛雷夫的膝蓋。硬質皮鞋壓得葛雷夫發痛，但他咬住牙關，只是悶哼了聲。

「按常理想，大名鼎鼎的魔國會安全部部長不可能主動出面當交換人質的吧。」

 

他在東歐的一間小酒館被發現了。而且發現的人是一支美國魔國會與英國魔法部傲羅們混合的菁英小隊。葛林戴華德佩服他們的情資，但也嘲笑他們錯誤的戰力分配，只有八個人就想拿下自己？不，只剩下七個人，剛剛最靠近他的那個男傲羅已經中了必死的惡咒，正痛苦萬分的含著最後一口氣。他雙手輕揮，如蛇般的藍色火焰便纏上剩餘的傲羅，將他們一個個釘在牆上。正當他好奇該怎麼處理這些人（或是屍體，遲早的事）時，一抹眼熟的身影出現在戰線後方。

「葛林戴華德，放走我的部下。」

帕西瓦 ‧ 葛雷夫揮舞著魔杖，氣勢洶洶的登場。他的部下們發出陣陣哀鳴與沙啞的呼救聲。

「好久不見了，親愛的帕西瓦。但是憑什麼呢？」

黑魔王順手讓火焰纏得更緊了一點，讓低溫的火焰燒穿他們筆挺的制服，灼傷他們的皮膚，燙熟他們的肉。這太令葛林戴華德驚訝了，他從沒想過在美國領土外見到這個差點死在自己手下的優雅男人。更讓他感到有趣的是對方隨之而來的主動投降。

「我自願當成人質。」總是一臉嚴肅，雙鬢灰白的年長傲羅說。

葛林戴華德老練的施展起讀心術，試著弄懂這個男人行動背後的理由。但什麼也沒有，那甚至不是鎖心術的高牆，只是一片純粹的空白，裏頭有一些悔恨與愧疚的情緒，但除此之外什麼也沒有，就好像被人刻意清空似的。他上一次侵入他的腦子時，帕西瓦的腦袋可是咕溜溜的轉著各種策略呢。

就算是餌，也太有趣了。所以他毫不猶豫地擊昏對方。

 

「除非你和你的同僚已經策劃好了某種秘密計畫？是嗎？」

他蹲下身，仔細端倪葛雷夫滿是血的臉，始終保持著一種似笑非笑，看似惋惜的表情。葛雷夫不知道自己的臉還能做出如此輕浮的動作。然後男人站起來，裝模作樣的撥了撥整齊的後梳瀏海。

他開口了，他說「Crucio」。鑽骨刨心的痛楚再次襲來，彷彿萬根針扎入骨髓，旋轉再拔出。葛雷夫眼前一片漆黑。

魁登斯從頭到尾都縮在牆角發抖，不敢注視在地上像蟲子般扭動掙扎的葛雷夫。壁爐的火已經熄滅了，男孩只穿了單薄的睡衣，雖然葛林戴華德沒用惡咒碰他一根寒毛，但他看起來又冷又害怕。儘管葛雷夫的一隻眼睛已經看不清楚了，他仍然努力用僅存的另一隻眼去捕捉魁登斯的視線。好不容易眼神對上後，他不意外男孩深琥珀色的眼中也滿是驚恐。

「魁登斯，回去你房間。」

葛林戴華德下了逐客令，他手一揮，長廊的燈火便被依序點亮，直到停止在盡頭的臥室門前。

「先生。」

魁登斯深吸一口氣，再次用眼角餘光瞥了葛雷夫一眼，然後轉回葛林戴華德。他鬆開睡袍的綁帶，裸露出大面積的白皙肌膚。男孩光著腳，赤裸裸踩在地毯上的瘦弱身姿突然染上了一絲黏膩的風情。

「我好冷，請您陪陪我好嗎。」魁登斯露出哀求的眼神望著男人。

「...... 真是隻黏人的貓。」男人嗤之以鼻的說。

大大出乎葛雷夫預料之外的是，葛林戴華德居然真的帶著魁登斯離開了。

 

魁登斯邊走邊脫去所有的衣物，直到最後站在房中，除了聖物項鍊之外一絲不掛。  
葛林戴華德向前，將男孩摁倒在床單上，然後一口咬住魁登斯的乳頭。魁登斯痛得全身一縮，手卻不敢放開男人，反而將他輕輕拉向自己，暗示男人多在自己身邊逗留一會。

「已經有奶水了？嗯？」男人輕佻的笑著，故意讓粗糙的舌面一遍遍刷過魁登斯的乳暈，男孩一下子就撐不住了，他的嗓音從緊閉的口中溢出，化為溫順的嘆息聲。Omega的乳汁沒有什麼特殊味道，只是帶有脂肪口感的稀薄液體，但隨著葛林戴華德一次次的吸吮，魁登斯的乳頭受到刺激而開始滲出點點奶白色的乳汁，混入男人唾液的奶水竟產生了腥甜的錯覺。男人曾經是神，是信仰，是牧者，而現在自己是奉獻給神的血肉，是被侵犯的羔羊。

先生惡劣的用力搓揉他腫脹的胸部，害他的奶水愈滲愈多，甚至濡濕了先生的衣襟，魁登斯再一次為了Omega的生理反應而羞愧。金屬的聖物標誌在男孩鎖骨處晃動，時不時擦過魁登斯被舔得又濕又熱的乳房。葛林戴華德順手握住項鍊，用它的三角框來回搔刮男孩敏感的乳頭，冰冷堅硬的觸感讓魁登斯起了雞皮疙瘩。為了分散注意力，也為了快點完事，魁登斯探上葛林戴華德的褲襠，小心的鬆開拉鍊然後撥撩男人的陽具。它有反應了。

「讓我看看那個刺青。」葛林戴華德用他蒙上情慾的低沉聲音，透過與真正的葛雷夫一模一樣的聲線說。魁登斯依言，用手環抱住自己的大腿然後抬起－一個由三角形、圓形、直線構成的深咖啡色印記烙在他左大腿的內側根部。如果腹中的孩子能夠順利出生，他從濕潤產道滑出的那個瞬間、他觸及這個世界的第一印象便是來自於聖物的祝福。

Omega暫時不能懷上其他孩子太可惜了，他巴不得用自己的精子射滿魁登斯，讓男孩哭腫雙眼、操到兩腿發直然後重複數次大腹便便的週期，直到他們擁有很多很多的子嗣。Alpha的繁衍本能與他靈魂中暗藏的各式慾望混雜成了暴戾之氣，渴求將一切拆吃入腹。他從葛雷夫的記憶裡逮到這個孩子的身影，第一次在窄巷碰了面後，就發現了魁登斯的迷人之處；他就像是一個沒人要的破爛人偶，看他可憐的同時也想要多蹂躪他幾分，比起笑容更想看他哭泣。只要一點敷衍的撫摸便能得到男孩的全心關注，看他沉迷於自己、甘願被操控的模樣更是甜蜜得令人髮指。他不該留下他的，但他是個極其稀有的成年默然者－喔，所以他操大了他的肚子，讓他們的關係更加緊密，讓男孩無從逃避。

男人俯下身親吻那個印記，這是他的符號，他的東西，他的默然者與默默然。他熟練地動起牙尖，不疾不徐的啃咬男孩的細嫩皮膚，然後理所當然地用舌頭鑽入魁登斯的小穴。魁登斯發出一聲驚呼，卻主動把身子下壓，渴望男人觸及某個埋在深處的悶癢點。男人整張嘴在男孩的股間又吸又舔，直到後穴被搞得一片濕軟，好像有生命力似的隨著心跳微微抽動。

「你今天興奮得真快，是因為太久沒做了，還是因為這張臉？」  
葛林戴華德一路向上，埋在魁登斯的黑色恥毛間咕噥，噴出的鼻息搔得男孩酥麻想笑。他順便舔了男孩敏感的柱體根部，吻出色情的「啵」一聲，惹得魁登斯不自覺的前後搖擺，索求更多感官刺激。

於是他踢掉褲子，掏出自己蓄勢待發的陰莖，按住魁登斯的胯部便一鼓作氣直直插入。裡面又緊又熱，男孩起先還主動扭腰迎合，然而當男人稍稍轉了一個角度－只是換了個方向抽插，戳到腸壁上的一個小突起後男孩就變成了哀求與抵抗。一進一出的，魁登斯被捅到了高潮點，在第一波舒服的情潮退去後，他的感官被無限放大了－肉與肉的摩擦進出讓他感到自己隨時會碎裂，皮膚都快被磨破了。他一邊哭喊一邊扭動，卻被栓在葛林戴華德的大雞巴上。

「噓，噓，我的乖男孩。」男人安撫他。魁登斯又哭到鼻涕都流出來了。

這時魁登斯突然抱住了男人。可能是高潮時的意亂情迷，可能是嬰兒時期留下來的無意識動作，或是懷孕Omega的賀爾蒙作祟，魁登斯輕輕撫上葛林戴華德的後腦杓，再一次拉動對方，讓男人靠在胸前聆聽自己的心跳聲。魁登斯自顧不暇的渾身發熱泛著汗，然而他抱住男人的方式就像是孩童環抱著最珍愛的熊布偶一樣溫柔。

「噓。」魁登斯輕喘著，覆述男人說出的字眼。

葛林戴華德突然感到一股反胃－他就是沒辦法忍受這種莫名高漲的情緒，他厭惡這感覺。

他換了個位置，改將雙手撐在枕頭旁，上半身懸空的撐在魁登斯身上，下半身是兩人唯一的相連之處。因為失去原先的骻部支點，陰莖插入得更深了，幾乎頂到已經封閉的生殖腔口。葛林戴華德舔了舔魁登斯的胸部，下身則埋在魁登斯體內繼續加速衝刺，直到魁登斯的乳汁與白濁都飛濺出來，沾得兩人的肚子一片狼藉。

 

在魁登斯暈過去的短暫期間，他讀了男孩的記憶。  
男孩闔上心扉的能力簡直比他闔上大腿的能力還差，他就像是一份任人取閱的羊皮紙，只要先剝去他的第一層心防，隨時隨地都能在他的大腦裡撈取任何有用或有趣的資訊。比方說，魁登斯還沒有把葛雷夫拉上床。

原因，葛林戴華德閉上眼，用破心術再次翻找可能的答案。魁登斯的腦海是一片灰濛濛的霧，假設以後真的有技術能移除默默然，他也不認為魁登斯的內心世界會變得燦爛去哪。這個孩子各方面都已經被侵蝕變形。喔喔，他找到了。＂想為兩個人做出區別－兩位先生是不一樣的。＂  
那麼他也想到了方法。

昏睡了大概半小時後，魁登斯被腳踝上的觸感弄醒。先生特意叫醒了他，他困惑地抬起頭。

「我很訝異你還沒把葛雷夫本人吃掉。」葛林戴華德頂著帕西瓦的臉笑著說。

「讓我幫你一把。」男人說。男孩不安地看著他。

 

自那兩人離開一段時間後，葛雷夫本以為能夠迎來一個平靜的晚上。雖然被下了石化咒動彈不得，好歹地毯的毛料足夠鬆軟，能讓著地的右半邊身子不那麼疼。所以當重疊的腳步聲由遠到近逐漸靠近時，葛雷夫擔憂的屏息以待。他不確定自己能再撐過幾次酷刑咒。

葛林戴華德領著魁登斯踏入客廳。

葛雷夫馬上就察覺了不對勁之處。撇開葛林戴華德又見怪不怪的盜用外表，他這次甚至穿上了自己以前那套上好的黑色翻領大衣、圍巾、外套、馬甲與蠍型領針，而魁登斯－他穿上的是他以前在賽倫復興會的那套不合身的舊衣服。過短的天鵝絨西裝外套，勒脖子的襯衫與領帶，太小的背心以及洗到褪色的條紋長褲，除了魁登斯因為懷孕而隆起的肚皮讓他沒辦法繫上皮帶、褲頭被撐大了以外，他們看起來完全是當年紐約事件的狀態重現。

「為什麼葛雷夫先生有兩個呢？」魁登斯露出了孩童般怯弱的眼神，看起來更加年幼無知。

「魁登斯，我的好男孩，我希望你能幫我一個忙。」他對著男孩溫和的說。

葛雷夫震驚地看著他們。

「沒事，我只是對這孩子施了一個暫時的記憶混淆咒，以及服裝變形咒。」男人笑著解釋。

「您難道從來沒好奇過魁登斯的性幻想嗎？帕西瓦。」

葛林戴華德頂著與他相同的臉皮，相同的衣服，相同的聲音說，他一臉英氣逼人，看起來瀟灑自在，彷彿談論的話題只是無關緊要的天氣預報或麻瓜的股市消息。

「我們一起來實踐它吧。」

魁登斯迷茫的看著兩位葛雷夫先生。

 

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

三人之間透著一股微妙的僵持。

「其實是這樣子的，」葛林戴華德故作面色凝重的摸了摸下巴。

「這幾天我中了惡咒，所以分裂成了兩個身體，得同時和同一個人上床才能變回來。」他說。

魁登斯似懂非懂的點了頭，但一旁的葛雷夫可不這麼認為。

胡扯，令人作嘔，滿嘴狗屁的騙子－這種毫無邏輯，連理由都懶得解釋的蹩腳謊言，魁登斯怎麼能夠相信？葛雷夫聽到這種程度的爛藉口都想捧腹大笑了，但梗在喉嚨裡的血塊讓他喘不過氣，連咳嗽或吐口水都辦不到，遑論破口大罵或出聲警告單純的男孩。

葛林戴華德帶著笑意注視葛雷夫，手卻不安分的竄進魁登斯的法蘭絨外套底下，隔著他不合尺寸的貼身背心來回撫摸男孩的腰。男孩嚇了一跳，但是沒有表現出任何閃躲的意圖，反而將身體靠向葛林黛華德的大手（其實那是葛雷夫的手，他連葛雷夫皮膚上的小瑕疵都完美複製了）看似渴望更多親密的肢體接觸。

「魁登斯，孩子，你覺得你能幫我們嗎？」

「我不知道，先生，我沒有經驗... 」魁登斯面露難色。

「我只有和先生您一個人做過，所以...... 真的不知道該怎麼辦才好。」

男孩整張臉都漲成了豬肝色。所以這孩子的貞操果然是給了葛林戴華德啊，葛雷夫想。

「可是我們兩個都是帕西瓦 ‧ 葛雷夫啊，是同一個人呢。」

男人如同慈父般湊近魁登斯的耳邊低語，他的嘴唇若有似無的擦過魁登斯的耳垂。魁登斯全身發抖地閉上眼睛，先生靠得太近了，他感到好難為情，他還是不習慣這樣的距離，因為男人身上那股古龍水混著成熟Alpha信息素的體味總讓他覺得自己隨時會糊成一灘水。

葛雷夫先生突然拉開了距離。  
他往後退了幾步，撤回了溫柔撫摸著自己的手，收回了溫暖的耳語，反而露出遺憾的表情。

「我永遠不會逼你做你不願意的事，孩子。」他無奈的搖搖頭。

「這樣吧，我們待會就把你送回你媽媽身邊。」男人愈走愈遠，他繞到衣帽架旁，隨手抓起一條鼠灰色的圍巾。「我和另一位葛雷夫先生可以順道找個妓女來解決這件事，我想女人柔軟的身體應該更能勝任這項任務。」男人把冰涼的圍巾包裹在男孩頸上，「別勉強你。」他說。

男孩本來泛紅的臉色瞬間變得慘白。

他曾經在夜歸的路上經過紅燈區，看見那些柳腰細臀、打扮火辣的漂亮女人們站在路旁攬客。只要有錢，她們可以為每一個男人打開大腿。只要想到葛雷夫先生將要隨便揀個女人回家，魁登斯就覺得內心一片死寂。

「不、等等，我可以的。」他慌張開口。

「你確定嗎，魁登斯？」高大的黑髮男人露出擔憂的眼神。

「我不希望先生...... 隨便抱別的人。」

魁登斯咬緊下嘴唇，不自覺地露出一張苦澀的臉。他不認為自己有資格或任何立場講這句話。他曾經偷偷希望先生有兩位，一位可以專心處理工作，另一位可以常來拜訪自己。先生總是來匆匆去匆匆，每回先生的身影一離開，他便感到自己像枯萎的花朵（尤其是媽嫌招蟲，故意讓它枯死的那盆波斯菊，莫提斯蒂難過了好久）— 不漂亮也不討喜，垂死的。他不喜歡那種餘味，但每週能見到先生短短幾分鐘已經是上天給他最大的恩賜，他必須把握機會。

「不論中途發生什麼事，你都能堅持到最後，對嗎。」男人再三跟他確認。

魁登斯感到很抱歉，先生如此信任自己，為自己著想，自己卻老是想些獨佔先生的自私念頭。

「是的，先生。」他回答。

「不愧是我的乖男孩。」葛林戴華德托起魁登斯的手，像個紳士一樣親吻他佈滿淡疤的手背。

 

魁登斯有好多問題想問，比方說，為什麼倒在地上的那個先生受傷了？為什麼自己的肚子是鼓起來的？為什麼自己非得在他們面前自慰？葛雷夫先生明知他有滿腹的疑問，卻只是示意魁登斯把全身的衣服脫掉。魁登斯磨磨蹭蹭的扯掉最後一截褲子，褲頭掛在他的小腿肚，被洗到幾乎透出膚色的薄內褲勒緊了他的臀肉－自己看起來肯定寒酸又可悲，先生卻坐在沙發上一副興趣盎然的模樣。

「開始摸你自己，魁登斯。」男人命令。

「可是先生，這樣子很奇怪。」

男孩快要哭出來了，他原本以為只要把褲子脫下來，像以前在暗巷裡那樣子草草完事就行。 先生通常沒有多餘的時間浪費，他們總是馬上進入正題。大多數時候，先生會要求魁登斯撅起屁股，用背後位直接插入，過程大概持續個十幾分鐘直到先生射精，然後由先生為他清理衣衫。過程中，魁登斯偶爾會趁機偷揉自己硬得發疼的小傢伙，但他從未刻意在男人面前手淫過。

「你答應好的，魁登斯。」

男人嘆了一口氣，他不耐煩的變換了坐姿，滿是失望的語氣中有著不容忽視的譴責意思。

「孩子，你必須先興奮起來，讓身體變軟，我們才能進入你啊。」

魁登斯乖乖的把手重新探入內褲搓揉，卻無功而返，因為緊張與害羞，他的分身不論怎麼樣也站不起來，況且他本來就很少靠手活迎來高潮，孤兒院嚴格禁止院童們觸碰生殖器，他自然也缺乏練習。葛林戴華德看不慣魁登斯那隔著布料毫無誠意的動作，乾脆打了個響指，讓他半濕的內褲直接憑空消失。魁登斯根本來不及遮掩，光滑的下體便一覽無遺：他的陰毛被剃得乾乾淨淨，像是男童一樣白皙幼嫩的胯下卻長了一根尺寸不差的成人陰莖，正有氣無力的垂著。

「這樣吧，我想你還需要一點小小的幫助。」

十五英吋長，鑲著珍珠貝與銀飾的黑色魔杖憑空出現，古怪的漂浮在客廳中央。  
那是帕西瓦 ‧ 葛雷夫的魔杖。葛雷夫震驚的盯著它，眼神流露出的強烈渴望與不甘心遠遠超過他這幾周以來的情緒起伏相加。

「別激動，帕西瓦，這只是一個可愛的贗品。」葛林戴華德對著男人愉快的說。

他走向前，優雅的取下那根懸浮在空中的黑色魔杖。當他抬起手臂的時候，縫有白緞內裏與紅色襯線的好看袖口亦隨之搖曳，頗有幾分當年他在魔國會安全部裝模作樣的正派氣勢－如果忽視他接下來要做的事有多麼猥瑣。葛林戴華德的手往空氣輕輕一撥，魁登斯站著的雙腿彷彿被看不見的手強拉，硬是又打開了幾分，男孩因為突然失去平衡而笨拙的跪倒在地。

「我想我們親愛的魁登斯比較喜歡從後面來。」

男人隨後蹲下身，用三根手指托住魔杖，悠哉地把魔杖推入男孩的後庭。當堅硬的棍狀物品觸及洞口，乾澀的嫩肉被慢慢撬開的時候，魁登斯含著眼淚一動也不敢動。

他不打算把整根魔杖都塞進去，那可能會傷到魁登斯珍貴的生殖腔，三分之一到二分之一就差不多了。讓魔杖先把男孩搗鬆能省了不少準備功夫，他也喜歡其中的暗喻－被魔杖幹的爆竹男孩（畢竟男孩除了默默然之外沒有顯現任何魔力跡象）或者是直述？因為事實就是如此。葛林戴華德又彈了一下手指，只有前段沒入魁登斯體內的魔杖便開始富有節奏感的來回抽插。男孩發出嗚噎聲。

「魁登斯真的很喜歡魔法呢。」男人憐愛的說。

隨著魔杖深深淺淺的進出，魁登斯的腸道分泌出了溫熱的汁液，異樣又熟悉的麻癢感逐漸從腹底往上爬升，頹靡的陰莖也愈發膨脹。不過比起先生的魔法，他更想要先生的身體。魔杖的材質是木頭與漆，刺在體內的感覺硬梆梆的，而且不知道為什麼不導熱，即使含了那麼久，魁登斯還是覺得它冷得像一把餐刀。他渾身躁熱，呼吸一片紊亂，不過男孩注意到始終沉默不語的另一位先生也把視線移到自己身上了。

「先生，裡面已經濕了，您要進來了嗎？」魁登斯輕聲詢問，來自魔杖的振動頻率讓他講話斷斷續續的，膝蓋也磕得發疼，他只能盡量憋住呼吸、放輕音量才能保持一句完整的話。光是撥弄前端已經沒辦法滿足他了，他身為Omega的本能被喚醒，渴望被狠狠佔有。

「我說過這種時候該喊我什麼？」葛林戴華德扳起面孔說。

「Daddy，」魁登斯口乾舌燥的說，「Daddy，您要進來了嗎？」他的聲音混入了哭腔。

「還不行喔，你也得讓那邊的先生硬起來。」男人無情地宣布。

被拒絕的魁登斯差點掉下眼淚。

「照顧好另一個我，我就會放進去了。」他拍了拍魁登斯抖動不已的細臀。葛林戴華德目前為止沒有脫下任何一件衣服，一直都是衣冠楚楚的模樣，但當他把身子欺上前，隔著西裝褲用胯下磨蹭魁登斯的屁股時，魁登斯知道先生的確硬起來了。

魁登斯像狗狗一樣四肢著地，慢慢爬向葛雷夫。這邊的先生受傷了，他不曉得該怎麼觸碰他才好，他看起來需要的是包紮而不是口活。男孩望著原本的先生求救，等待他的下一步指示。先生倒是咧嘴一笑，他在魁登斯身旁蹲下，召喚出一個泛著柔光的鵝黃色泡泡。

「魁登斯，我順便教你一些無杖魔法的訣竅吧。」

「你還記得我幫你治療手傷的方式嗎，魁登斯？」他撫過男孩的手背說。男孩點點頭，他當然記得，可能一輩子都忘不掉。「我是以皮膚作為魔力媒介去實際接觸傷口的。」男人輕輕掐住魁登斯的後頸，像是訓練小動物一般的指引他該往哪邊看。葛雷夫破破爛爛的外衣不知什麼時候已經被移除了，只剩下底褲與被血染紅的底衫。淡黃色泡泡輕飄飄地擦過其中傷勢最嚴重的左手臂，葛雷夫吃痛的皺起眉頭，但表面的傷口卻逐漸癒合了。

「我把這個治療咒語交給你控制好嗎？你好好照顧另一位先生。」

他把泡泡拖曳到男孩面前，泡泡立刻像是霧氣般融化在魁登斯的薄唇上。男孩舔了一下嘴唇，什麼味道也沒有。

「是的，先生。」魁登斯耐著臀中的震動，開始俯身舔吻躺在地上的男人。

魁登斯先從葛雷夫的肩膀著手。他笨手笨腳的解開葛雷夫的襯衫釦子，整個人趴在對方身上，嘟著嘴去親吻男人的傷口。表面的小傷口只要淺觸及可，但只要是稍微深一點的傷口，魁登斯必定會仔細來回舔吻，確保傷勢有所好轉。雖然他沒有把脫臼的肩膀卡回去，但疼痛倒是緩解了不少，葛雷夫猜想過幾天後可以自行處理。男孩吻上額前傷口的時候看起來有點害羞。

說句老實話，屁股咬著魔杖，還努力幫自己舔拭傷口的Omega看起來風情萬重。隨著男孩濕軟的親吻療傷，葛雷夫悲哀的發現他的分身慢慢勃起了。然後魁登斯一路往下，從結實的胸肌一路吻到精壯的腹肌，最後來到腿間的禁區。他放輕力道的剝下葛雷夫的內褲，握住男人的雄柱開始撥弄。男孩的嘴唇已經被磨得又紅又腫，但他仍然固執地想嚐遍男人全身。他把舌尖抵在頂端的鈴口，有些生澀的繞圈舔弄著，雙手也不敢怠慢的搓揉著下方的球袋，直到男人的粗大完全勃起。

「Daddy，變大了喔。我有好好地聽話，所以... 」魁登斯回頭看向先生。

葛林戴華德拔出變得濕漉漉的魔杖，魔杖的表面沾滿魁登斯剛分泌出的透明體液，體液濕滑得讓人幾乎握不緊，頂端還帶有一點血絲與受潮的腥味；男孩的小穴仍然微弱的一張一合，好像沒吃飽似的。魁登斯感到沒由來的一陣空虛，「Daddy，拜託。」他淚眼汪汪的說。

被Omega呼喚的Alpha立刻將雄器推入雌性敏感的生殖道。他抓緊魁登斯的胯骨，一邊舔咬男孩的後背一邊衝刺。溫暖，緊緻，歡愉，培育生命的溫床－魁登斯的體內總能令他繳械，一方面也是因為男孩為了討好男人，主動模仿先前魔杖的抽插節奏夾緊自己的內道。男人從後面侵犯男孩，男孩伏在葛雷夫身上呻吟晃動，而後者硬挺的陰莖不時拍打在魁登斯的下顎。葛雷夫望著沉溺於獸慾中的那張臉感到毛骨悚然。

葛林戴華德有一下沒一下的操著魁登斯，男孩年輕健康的身體沒多久就射了，但先生還硬硬的卡在裡面。他知道自己快夾不住先生了，高潮過後，他的內壁愈發敏感，一點點小摩擦都讓他覺得痛癢難耐、渴望逃離入侵的龐然大物。 葛林戴華德看似體貼地抽出了尚未發洩的性器。

 

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

「你怠慢了另一位葛雷夫先生呢。」男人拍了拍魁登斯的屁股，男孩馬上就會過意，耐住剛高潮完的不適，重新騎回葛雷夫身上。因為男孩背對著自己，葛雷夫可以瞧見他原先白皙、乾乾淨淨的後背已經染上了深淺不一的抓痕，他想看看魁登斯的臉，可惜這個角度只能瞥見男孩紅透的耳根與稀疏的後頸短髮。他輕輕摩娑魁登斯的腰窩，說不準自己到底是想要推開還是想要協助男孩。

仍在矜持與放縱間猶豫不決的時候，葛林戴華德的聲音直接侵入了腦海柔聲問道「酷刑咒，蠻橫咒，或是好好幹我們的小朋友，你自己選一個。」於是他不再多做掙扎的選了後者。

魁登斯以幼童排泄般的丟臉姿勢半跨坐著，他的屁股剛剛才被餵飽，穴口相當柔軟，重新塞進一根尺寸大小相同的東西不會是問題。他羞怯的扶著葛雷夫的柱身，慢慢蹲坐下去。一開始陰莖總是喬不到正確的角度，沒辦法完全塞進去，嘗試了幾遍後，它順著魁登斯先前的濕液終於被成功吞入。陰莖填滿內部的片刻，如同歸劍入鞘般的完美相契讓男孩與葛雷夫同時發出了低沉的嘆息聲。

Omega的身體應該是柔軟綿密的，魁登斯卻完全不是這麼一回事。男孩屁股的肉少得可憐，骨架又不嬌小，他尖硬突出的臀骨會在坐下時戳痛男人的胯部，這點與葛雷夫以往的床伴截然不同，令男人覺得新奇。他的體內又濕又緊，葛雷夫勉強忍住在男孩體內大力衝刺的衝動，只是象徵性的頂了頂，卻仍然讓魁登斯發出發情貓咪般甜膩的嬌喘。葛林戴華德則是欣賞表演似的看著兩人完全被性慾主導的原始互動，在旁邊揉著自己半勃的陰莖助興—他已經很久沒有享受這麼有趣的性愛了。

男人陰莖上的粗筋在裏面一跳一跳的，魁登斯這才想起來有事要問。

「先生，請問...為什麼我的肚子變得這麼大？我是不是生病了？」

魁登斯本來以為是自己發胖了，肚子才會變得又圓又重，直到他看見了自己凸起的胸部。他隱約知道進入青春期後，女孩子們的平坦乳房會像吹氣球一樣慢慢漲大，可是他不曉得男性Omega會不會有同樣的變化。

「因為你懷上了我的孩子喔，魁登斯。」原本的先生回答，還輕輕摸了自己的頭髮。

簡直像是美夢成真，他想。當他們在暗巷交媾時，他曾經好奇自己會不會懷孕，雖然先生很少射在他裡面（大多是射在他的屁股上，而不是屁股裡）但他一直對Omega生育下一代的過程充滿好奇。媽是個痛恨Alpha的Beta，她總說Alpha是邪惡的，淫靡的，他們會隨隨便便把你們的肚子搞大然後始亂終棄，而張開大腿勾引Alpha的Omega更該被地獄的業火活活燒死。然而在先生進入自己體內大肆翻攪，令他喜悅與痛苦參半的時候，魁登斯卻覺得如臨天堂。

「那......寶寶也要喊你Daddy嗎。 」魁登斯把臉埋在先生厚實的胸膛裡小聲問。霎時那張葛雷夫的面孔浮現了屬於葛林戴華德的表情，在葛雷夫判斷出那是生氣或困擾的情緒前，那抹個人色彩便如同鬼魅般迅速隱沒於夜色中。

「不，Daddy只有你能叫。」男人低下頭，邊用勃起的陰莖拍打魁登斯的臉頰邊說。

「好。」得到滿意答案的男孩如同得到鼓勵，開始專心於口交。

男孩像飢餓的仔貓一樣胡亂舔去陰莖前端每一滴滲出的前液（以及他剛剛留下的液體，他能在上頭嚐到自己的味道），他試著把男人整根含進喉嚨深處，但是它的尺寸太大，魁登斯含了幾遍，頂到喉頭後就始終吞不進去，他只好模擬以吸管喝水的方式努力吸吮口中的肉棒，想辦法擠出先生微苦的奶油。他吞吐的動作如此用力，以至於整張漂亮的小臉蛋都隨之扭曲變形，讓他瘦削的顴骨愈發明顯。

魁登斯屁股內的另一根陰莖也不安分的鼓動著，塞得他硬撐住平衡的腿都痠了，不過為了先生，他可以繼續忍耐。他吐出柱身，改為輕輕舔咬下方的陰囊，他不敢咬得太用力，只敢著重在陰莖與睪丸間的皮膚皺褶；比起給予男人直接的感官刺激，這更像是撒嬌般的親吻。他把鼻尖埋入先生的恥毛，大口嗅聞先生的辛辣體味，魁登斯濃密的黑色睫毛甚至刷上了男人下腹部捲曲的恥毛。

「好吃嗎？」 葛林戴華德拉緊男孩的頭髮問，他閉眼粗喘，陰莖早已完全勃起。

「嗯，好好吃.....」魁登斯口齒含糊地回答。

「差不多了，轉過去吧。」他輕推男孩的額頭，讓魁登斯退後。

魁登斯維持體內含著葛雷夫的東西的狀態慢慢轉過身子，他小心地移動腳步，再次改為背對葛林戴華德，面對葛雷夫的姿勢。他可以清楚感受到男人龜頭的形狀，那圓鈍的頂端與突起隨著他改變的弧度逐一劃過內壁的各個角落，彷彿被電流擊中的快感讓他的腳指頭彎曲了起來又重新打直。

葛雷夫知道另一個男人馬上就要進來了，但魁登斯的身子還是太過僵硬，他只好把食指與拇指悄悄放入魁登斯的洞口。魁登斯的注意力似乎全擺在陰莖，所以當葛雷夫的手指順勢插進去的時候，男孩並沒有什麼太大的反應。他以指腹（尖銳的指甲會刮傷內膜，或是造成細菌感染）溫柔的按摩魁登斯的內壁，試圖把Omega的肉膣撐得更寬鬆。

「好男孩，你準備好接受兩位先生的愛了嗎？」葛林戴華德搓揉魁登斯臀肉的力道越來越大，好像要按出埋在魁登斯體內的葛雷夫的形狀似的。

「用嘴巴嗎？」魁登斯迷茫的說，葛雷夫先生的溫度從相連的地方源源不絕的傳進自己體內，那種親密感讓他深深著迷。

「不是喔，是用下面的小嘴。」葛林戴華德像肉食動物一樣咬上魁登斯的後頸，在男孩蒼白的皮膚留下一圈圈淡紅色的牙印。

「我可以的，先生。」男孩點點頭。

「貪心的男孩，你該叫我甚麼？」

他用力拍打魁登斯的屁股，力道不大不小，正好留下一個鮮紅的掌印。

「是的，Daddy。」魁登斯哼著鼻音說。

 

於是葛林戴華德扶住自己劍拔弩張的肉刃 ，將它肏進魁登斯所剩無幾的空隙。

魁登斯尖叫。這遠比他預期得還痛，他哭著掙扎，但是掙扎與扭動反而讓嵌在他體內的兩根肉棒捅得更深，他幾乎沒辦法移動，後庭前所未有的撕裂感讓他非常恐懼，他害怕自己可能會從中間被切成兩半。

男孩開始抽泣，他的眼眶乾了又濕，雙眼哭得比兔子還紅，大顆大顆的淚珠順著他方挺的鼻樑往下溜，與鼻涕口水亂七八糟的糊成一片。他呆板的髮型被汗水徹底打濕，看起來像淋過雨的狼狽流浪犬。儘管魁登斯大致上同意了這次的性行為，葛雷夫仍然覺得自己是在強暴一個手無縛雞之力的孩子。他也許是個投機的政客或難纏的上司，但絕對不是一個性侵者。

「我好痛，先生、先生、先生......」魁登斯哭得抽抽搭搭的說。

「再忍耐一下，你等等就會舒服的，好嗎？你會沒事的。」他握住男孩的手。男孩的手心光滑無傷，這是唯一令葛雷夫略感安慰的事。

葛雷夫壓根不知道事態會怎麼發展，他卻克制不住想安撫眼前男孩的衝動。這幾周以來相處的魁登斯讓他感到陌生，懷中這個與初遇一模一樣的魁登斯則令他心生愧疚。不，雖然有罪惡感，自己也確實成了誘姦青年的共犯。如果時間能夠倒轉，他從一開始就不該接觸這個孩子，不該讓他在自己心中留下身影，不該讓葛林戴華德有機可趁，他應該把他遠遠推離這份悽慘的命運，平凡的莫魔人生再怎麼糟糕也好過成為黑巫師的禁臠。

「對不起，魁登斯。我真的很抱歉。」男人深邃的蜜色雙眼直直看向魁登斯。

魁登斯困惑地回望著自己。男孩微微歪著頭，露出發育不良的喉結的模樣相當可愛，可惜現在的他什麼也不明白。葛雷夫只能露出一個苦笑。

他拉下魁登斯親吻。男孩的鼻水滴到了人中與嘴唇的邊緣，葛雷夫自然地一併舔去。Omega的體液含有少許讓Alpha情動的成分，對三人目前膠著的情況無疑是火上加油，然而葛雷夫不想斷開兩人之間的聯繫。早在之前接吻練習的時候，葛雷夫便注意到魁登斯沒有被葛林戴華德標記。他的佔有慾如此強烈，卻連一點點實質承諾都不願意施捨給自己的Omega，或許真如那位英國教授所言，葛林戴華德在情感方面有所缺陷吧。

他們持續著濃密的熱吻，男孩像是好不容易攀住浮木的溺水者一樣，用盡全力摟緊眼前願意提供綿薄善意的男人。魁登斯好喜歡先生的吻。隨著先生們的進入愈來愈深，彷彿侵入的不只是肉身，連魁登斯長期以來乾涸徬徨的內心都被佔有了。埋在體內的兩個男人開始九淺一深卻互不合拍的交相抽插，抓不住節奏的魁登斯被撞出了「嗯、啊、嗯」的悲鳴，原本只是代表疼痛的叫聲漸漸變了味，轉為柔媚與享受的呻吟。第二次的快感在不該到來的時機從腰底深處猛烈襲來，那鼓譟喧囂的慾潮太過鮮明，搞得魁登斯雙腿發軟，更令他在一瞬間恥於坦承自己淫蕩的本性。明明受了傷，疼得要命，最後還是感到舒服的自己果然是怪胎吧。

可是他始終無法駁斥先生的吸引力。兩位先生的大手在他的肌膚上遊走，他不敢抗拒也不想抗拒。葛雷夫先生是他需要的父親形象，是匱乏的性啟蒙對象，更是不敢奢求的浪漫情人的縮影。自那個黑髮女巫師闖入賽倫復興會、促成兩人相遇的契機開始，或許魁登斯就隱約知道自己注視先生的目光終究會往這個方向墮落了。

「Daddy們在幫你拓展產道喔，這樣子才能順利生下健康的寶寶。」男人頂著魁登斯略微變形的後庭搖晃，男孩被撐大的紅腫穴口看起來令人怵目驚心。

「謝謝daddy…」男孩喜悅的回應，好似男人是帶來聖誕禮物給心愛兒子的好爸爸，而不是把自己操開操軟的罪魁禍首。

「舒服嗎？」他問。

「是的, Daddies… 」魁登斯的聲音整個扭曲了。

這樣下去會壞掉的，魁登斯僅存的一絲理智小聲哭嚎著，大腦卻像脫韁的野馬逐漸不受控制。他只想被先生填滿，想夾緊在體內摩擦的粗大東西，性交固然舒服，但獻身給迷戀的人才是最令魁登斯性致高漲的主因－他是被先生索求的對象。先生不再是半夜魁登斯孤單磨蹭床單時陪伴他的虛幻身影，反而是魁登斯正確確實實的用身體佔據他們的愛，光是這點就幾乎令魁登斯喜極而泣。

「你看看鏡子裡的模樣， 魁登斯。都乖乖吃進去了呢，真是個了不起的男孩。」男人貼在魁登斯的耳邊輕聲細語，督促他往旁邊看。鏡中的男孩滿臉潮紅，眼神迷離，後穴被兩個健壯英俊的成熟男人撐得又滿又脹。「你該為你自己感到驕傲。」男人又說，魁登斯再次乖巧的點了點頭。葛雷夫被性慾刺激得頭昏腦脹的同時，也驚訝於葛林戴華德如此擅長床第間的浪語。

魁登斯被幹到微微翻著白眼，喃喃自語的嘟囔起來。底下的嫩肉好像快被擦出火來了，強烈的燒灼感讓他又痛又爽，他已經連射了兩次，現在連尿道都在發燙。隨著衝刺的速度愈發加快，兩位先生一前一後的接連射進他的蜜穴深處。男孩因疲累而加倍敏感的身體終究撐不過一次次高潮的襲擊，最後他呢喃著幾句「先生... 先生... 」便像失去動力的玩具一樣暈了過去。

率先退出來的人是葛雷夫，他射完第二輪後發現陰莖快要成結了，便趕在肉結徹底膨脹起來、卡住通道之前拔出；孕期中的Omega的生殖腔已經關閉，不會再接受精子，這時候的成結內射只會為孕體帶來不必要的負擔。葛林戴華德則是就著魁登斯的小洞又撸了幾下，才慢乎乎的拔出來，把餘精洩在魁登斯佈滿紅色抓痕的白皙大腿上。

 

狼藉過後，男孩陷入體力透支的昏睡。他的黝黑睫毛間沾滿了乾掉的精液的白色結晶，微微鼓脹的胸部被種上一個個瘀青吻痕，孕育著純潔胎兒的腹部則汁水淋漓，原先端莊禁慾的衣褲早已被撕成破布團扔在一旁；他看起來像是打完一場硬仗而不是性愛。男孩熟睡的模樣像是一名垂死的戰士，是逐漸歸於安詳的苟延殘喘。

葛雷夫靠著椅腳放空，太過強烈的感官刺激還沒讓他緩和過來，客廳內搖曳的詭譎燭光讓一切看起來荒誕不真實。他知道有些研究報告指稱孕期四－七個月是懷孕Omega性慾最強烈的時期，但葛雷夫沒料到魁登斯真的能撐完整晚的性交，畢竟男孩稍早才勾引葛林戴華德回房，剛剛三人又徹底搞得過火。

而葛林戴華德已經撤掉變形咒，變回他原本的容貌，他亦是一副滿足模樣的全身大汗。他慵懶地點起一根雪茄，冒出的煙霧先是浮誇的化為一隻張牙舞爪的雙頭火球龍，而後消散在屋中。男人嘗了一口菸，吸氣，吐氣，若無其事地把菸遞給葛雷夫。葛雷夫瞪了他一眼，妥協似的含上微濕的雪茄尾端。

「他是個很棒的孩子，對吧。」金髮男人讚賞的說。

他撥開魁登斯被雙份精液與汗水濡濕的瀏海，用指尖溫柔地拭去男孩模糊的淚漬。

 

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

翌日清晨，魁登斯是在宿醉般的全身痠痛中醒來的。他起先以為造成記憶斷片的原因是酒，但魁登斯幾乎滴酒不沾，除了一次先生從大宅酒窖翻出幾瓶陳年威士忌要他陪酒外（那次他最後吐得一蹋糊塗，害先生沒了性致）魁登斯對酒是全然陌生的。況且他也不認為先生會讓懷孕的自己接觸酒精。即使是仰躺在熟悉的大床上，丟失昨晚記憶的情況讓他感到十分惶恐。

快想起來啊，男孩縮在被單裡皺緊眉頭苦思，角落的壁鐘的指針滴答晃動，為他的無力感又添上了幾分焦慮。時針剛過七的時候，葛林戴華德不急不徐地踏入了房間，如同一位君王巡視他的領土般的從容自在。男人穿著他的酒紅色法蘭絨睡袍，睡眼惺忪地坐在魁登斯的床邊。

「喝點水吧。」他取下小茶几上的玻璃杯，用無杖魔法為魁登斯斟滿了一杯水。

「先生，您到底對我做了什麼事。」先生不會無緣無故對自己溫柔，魁登斯相當清楚這一點。男人偶爾會在任務結束後賞賜他一小杯香甜的蛋奶酒*，或是給他一個不含性意味的擁抱和撫摸，獎勵內容完全取決於任務的難易度，因為出完刺殺任務的魁登斯往往會陷入嚴重的情緒低潮。

「你希望我把記憶還給你嗎？」他像是柴郡貓*一樣不懷好意卻故作無辜地問。

魁登斯不確定自己是不是真的想知道答案。

但男人已經從口袋中掏出一罐小銀瓶，如同蜘蛛絲般發亮的銀線從打開的瓶口緩緩竄出，先是攀上魁登斯的眉緣，然後爬回他的腦袋。那些思緒像是倒入腦門的一大團冰塊，把魁登斯的大腦凍住了好一會。他闔上眼，努力想要讀懂其中的畫面，直到他辨識出那三副彼此交纏相咬的肉體。男孩的面色愈來愈難堪，本來紅潤的漂亮臉蛋更是逐漸轉成毫無一點血色的慘白。

「過程中你起了反應，看起來很舒服啊。」男人說。

不是的。明明不想要變成那個樣子的。他好不容易才和葛雷夫先生培養起正常的關係。

「您真的很過份。」魁登斯抓起一個距離最近的方形靠枕，將它用力砸向葛林戴華德。他已經很久沒有這種混合無力，失望與憤怒的情緒了，除非是操縱默默然的時候。與先生相伴以來，他一直盡力去扮演一個乖巧的娃娃。他曾經順服於瑪莉盧的暴行，如今換成順服於先生的糖與鞭子對魁登斯而言簡直是比張嘴呼吸還要簡單的事，只要習慣就好了，但他真的不明白為什麼先生硬要把另一位先生拖進這場渾水。

他沒有閃躲，這種程度的鬧脾氣對男人根本不痛不癢，上回男孩發怒時可是把紐約市掀得面目全非，他也毫髮無傷的活下來了。當時，默默然爆發後非但沒有撲向自己，反而逃竄窗外、波及無辜著實讓葛林戴華德備感意外，畢竟他早就做好要正面承擔攻擊的心理準備。既然當時都不在意了，現在又怎麼會在乎這點小反抗。

他把杯內的水直接潑在魁登斯臉上。水量不多，男孩的動作卻瞬間停止，連原本在他眼眶內打轉的淚水都止住了，彷彿葛林戴華德當眾搧了他一記耳光。魁登斯的氣勢消失了，他慢慢退回凌亂的被褥中，像是煮熟後彎曲的蝦子一樣抱住自己的膝蓋，讓身子愈藏愈小，委屈地縮成小小的一團。

男人雖沒有故意刺激孕婦脾氣的癖好，不過也沒有安撫年輕床伴的耐心。他沒再多說什麼冷言冷語，只是淡淡的告訴魁登斯「晚上有場宴會要帶你出席，別繼續胡鬧下去」便消影離開。

魁登斯整個人窩在被單裡，倒在臉上的水很快地就被蓬鬆的布料吸收了，但他還是不小心哭出了更多的水份打濕棉被。他一直渴望有片小小的安身之所，能讓他在裏頭安全歇息；像是燈塔之於漁船那樣，有家可歸，有路可循才不至於迷失方向愈走愈遠。他想要變得堅強，不再為外界的事物所動搖，然而總是事與願違的落得一敗塗地。

他突然覺得想吐。魁登斯衝進浴室，嘔了半天卻沒吐出胃酸或唾液以外的東西。

 

晨光從厚重老舊的窗簾間的縫隙溜進房間，滿屋子飄浮的灰塵顆粒被照得特別顯眼。葛雷夫待在廚房的流理台梳洗了一陣子，好歹把血漬配上鬍渣的慘不忍睹的外表拉回及格邊緣。昨晚他裹著外套直接躺在地毯上昏睡過去了，他不曉得是舊傷還是睡姿導致現在骨架快散的錯覺。

他抖了抖那件原本筆挺精緻，如今磨損嚴重的黑色翻領大衣，把它掛進一旁帶有霉味的小衣櫃。這是他僅有的少數幾件屬於自己的東西了。布料較薄的西裝外套和背心差不多全毀了，套在最裡頭的白襯衫也已經沾滿血與汙漬，沒辦法再穿，他抵達大宅不久後便把它撕碎成長布條，當作繃帶拿來包紮傷口。其中令他最感煩躁的是，他鍾愛的蠍子領針－象徵葛雷夫家族（他原本扔了幾個保護咒與煥然一新咒在上面，結果一進入結界全部失效）的尾巴莫名其妙折斷了。若是能夠使用魔法，修復這種小配件不過是舉手之勞。可惜他現在能做的只有找個地方安置這些私人物品。

葛雷夫繞了幾間客房，最後在樓梯下的儲藏室找到了一個刻有漂亮花紋的中型木匣。他起初擔心上頭有黑魔法，但試探了幾次，發現真的只是平凡無奇的儲物盒後，葛雷夫便理直氣壯的占為己有。他把盒子拉出來的時候，塞在夾層裡的另一個沉甸甸的木箱吸引了他的注意力。

 

「魁登斯，你還好嗎。」葛雷夫輕輕敲打主臥室的房門。他知道葛林戴華德很少留宿。

「請進。」男孩的聲音從屋內傳出來。

魁登斯穿著一組水色條紋的成套睡衣，正依偎在窗邊盯著被切成四方形的藍天白雲發呆。

大宅一扇扇窗戶都被施了魔法，讓人看不清楚窗外實際的景色。屋內人的視線範圍最遠只能到達庭院邊緣的幾棵矮櫻桃樹，而圍欄外的世界彷彿全被灰白色的霧狀濾片給遮蔽，使葛雷夫難以判斷大宅的所在地。男孩的臉蛋幾乎貼在玻璃上，因此當一隻莽撞的肥胖白蛾撞上窗戶時，魁登斯嚇了一大跳。他被自己出糗的模樣搞得有些尷尬，只得洩憤似的拍了拍玻璃，把蟲子趕跑。葛雷夫望著他孩子氣的舉動感到好笑。

「有空的話，要不要和我下一場西洋棋？」葛雷夫抬起他抱在手中的那一大盒巫師西洋棋。受限於老宅的魔力箝制，棋子只能是普通的棋子。當然，看著魔法棋子們互相叫罵毆打，對於在莫魔環境中成長的魁登斯而言肯定更有趣，然而這已經是葛雷夫找到最具有娛樂價值的東西了。

「我不會......。」魁登斯露出了失落的表情，他曾經在中央公園外圍的長椅區瞧見有人下棋，可那從來沒有提起他的興趣。魁登斯自知自己對唸書學習或邏輯等等概念一竅不通，而且也不曾有任何朋友或玩伴或同年齡的孩子願意陪他玩。

「基本規則很簡單的，複雜的是策略，只要多練習就會覺得好玩了。我可以教你。」

葛雷夫盡可能放輕語氣的鼓勵男孩。後者半推半就的答應了。

他帶領男孩認識六種不同的棋子與它們各自的走法，其中兵的升變*令魁登斯覺得有一點點浪漫。然後是特殊步法－王車易位（入堡）、吃過路兵等等，男孩仍然搞不太清楚特殊步法的使用時機，但是葛雷夫說當棋況符合的時候，他很樂意為魁登斯重新講解一遍規則。

「你想要什麼顏色？」男人問。

「嗯...... 白色的。」

「記住，西洋棋從來不靠運氣，只靠玩家的決定取勝。」葛雷夫補充道。

「按照規則，得由白棋先走。」他說。

於是魁登斯戰戰競競的握住了白色士兵，推出它的第一步棋。

 

主教吞掉了騎士。

「我喜歡你的名字，葛雷夫先生。出色的十二名圓桌騎士之一，守護聖杯的英勇戰士。」

坐在對面的薑紅髮男人輕笑著，悠哉地拿走了葛雷夫的棋子。他的年紀乍看之下與葛雷夫相去不遠，頂著一頭柔軟的捲髮，但是一副圓眼鏡與嘴角的笑紋透露出他比後者還要年長幾歲。

「謝謝您。恰好與您的中間名相同。」葛雷夫禮貌的應對。

「偶爾使用麻瓜的棋子也很有趣呢，」長相斯文的男人說，「上回和學院裡的孩子玩巫師棋，我的白色國王老在後方出餿點子，讓我輸掉了整整兩大盒薄荷蟾蜍。我就不該聽信那傢伙的鬼話。」他繼續碎念了幾句，順手把領口皺巴巴的淡紫色領結扯鬆。

「我能直接稱呼你帕西瓦嗎？」他問。

「當然沒問題。」

「謝謝您不辭辛勞遠道而來，鄧不利多先生。」葛雷夫站起身，當他從部下口中聽聞來自英國、大名鼎鼎的鄧不利多教授將於今日下午造訪魔國會，他立刻從一份無關緊要的視察任務抽身，迅速趕回辦公室坐鎮。他本以為對方會是嚴謹的老學究類型，沒想到等著他的竟是一位狂往熱茶裡倒蜂蜜，抱怨沒人陪他下西洋棋的細瘦男人。

「是的，我收到了你的來信。正巧我也想來美國走走。紐特向我提起紐約市是個相當有趣的地方。」略微年長的男人說。

「針對葛林戴華德紐約事件一案，我們需要您的意見。」葛雷夫決定開門見山直搗重點。

「魔法界的人都說您是葛林戴華德唯一忌諱的人。」

「我們沒抓住他，還讓他帶走了那個默然者少年。可想而知他的戰力又會增強。」葛雷夫眉頭深鎖，「出於安全部部長的立場，我必須承認魔國會搞砸了。我們無法掌握他的蹤跡，無法查清他在北美洲的目標到底是什麼，沒有頭緒，沒有任何可以下手的線人。」

「你們試過追蹤那個孩子嗎？」男人說。

「默然者？」他訝異的反問。

「是的，葛林戴華德從來不會做對他沒有益處的事。」鄧不利多隱藏在鏡片後面的目光變得銳利起來，但雙手仍然沒停下攪拌蜂蜜茶的小動作。他講話的語調相當平靜，效果卻像滾動的巨石般一遍遍推動他人腦中的思緒，發揮著不可思議的影響力。

「若不是為了默默然，他何必從歐陸千里迢迢逃到美國，冒著極大的風險臥底在魔國會的核心呢。他必然知道魁登斯在他的棋局中扮演了最關鍵的角色，他才會耗費那麼多心力去找他。」

「讓默然者回到我們的陣營，想辦法帶回那孩子吧。」教授誠摯的提出建議。

「魔國會現在分身乏力，我不認為我們有足夠的資源去搜捕一個被人刻意藏匿起來的男孩。」

葛雷夫面有難色的說。魔國會為紐約事件的災後重建費了不少工夫，僅管小斯卡曼德與他的奇獸成功地為莫魔除憶，如何編織出一個令大眾信服的藉口、如何銷毀那些記者相機裡的底片...... 因為波及範圍太大，處理起來比原本預期的更為麻煩。另一方面，國際巫師聯合會也對魔國會不斷施壓（鑑於他們錯失了逮住葛林戴華德的大好時機）相關部門被大刀闊斧地重新編制，這幾個月以來整個機關從上到下忙得不可開交。

「部長，有你就夠了。既然默然者曾經親近你，或許我們帶出一隊菁英正氣師也比不上你親自出馬的效果。」鄧不利多說，「你的Alpha天性是可以派上用場的。」

「天性？」葛雷夫困惑了。

「你可以標記那個孩子，直接把他帶回我們身邊。」他柔聲說，幾乎像是竊竊私語，「綁定結合是影響一個人最有力，最快速的方法。大部分人都沒辦法無視那股與伴侶結合，出於靈肉合一的力量。」

「這聽起來對那孩子不公平。」葛雷夫對於這個想法感到吃驚。「而且因為工作，我一直在服用減緩Alpha發情反應的魔藥。我出差的次數頻繁，又需要維持穩定的人際關係，工作性質完全不適合受到私人感情干擾。」

於公，確實不能再讓葛林戴華德造成更多傷亡，對方需要被制裁；於私，葛雷夫也想一雪被綁架的恥辱。他明白現在是戰前一觸即發的緊張時刻，然而是否值得挑這種不光彩的作法還有待商榷。身為十二名正氣師元老的後代血脈，家族絕不會容許他隨便標記來路不明的Omega。

「只是一個提議而已，帕西瓦，不需要太過抵觸。」他輕輕搖了搖頭，「你明知道沒有魁登斯的配合，這場奪回行動不可能成功。」捲髮男人溫和卻一針見血的說。

「讓我們先把那個孩子平安帶回來，再慢慢找出合適的解除綁定的方法。我相信他能為現在膠著的局面帶來變化。結合權固然珍貴，不過市面上也已經有辦法可以逐步抹消兩人的連結，讓你們各自恢復單身。」

「騎士可以救出人質，但不一定非得與對方廝守終身。這並不是沒有餘地的選擇。」他說。

「萬一他已經被葛林戴華德標記了呢？」根據蒂娜留下的書面紀錄，葛雷夫知道魁登斯是位發育遲緩的Omega，但長期與Alpha相伴，男孩的發情期遲早會被誘發。一旦進入發情期，未經人事的男孩實在太容易被葛林戴華德或他的部下或任何一個剛好路過的Alpha染指。

「有可能。」鄧不利多嘆了口氣，「但我會說，仍舊值得一試。」

「豹貓碰上葛萊芬多簡直就是魯莽的代名詞。」葛雷夫忍不住譏笑道。

「我只是希望那個孩子自由。」鄧不利多略顯疲態地闔上雙眼，改為依靠在椅背上用手指輕壓眼角與太陽穴。葛雷夫覺得似乎在哪邊聽過，或讀過這句話，但他一時想不起來。

「讓我考慮一下。」葛雷夫若有所思的回答。

 

魁登斯的肚子不爭氣的發出了咕嚕聲。他偷看了葛雷夫一眼，有點心虛的坐正身子。不知不覺已經是午飯時間了，兩個人到現在都還沒吃東西，暫緩一下棋局顯然是最好的作法。他們製作了簡單的番茄鮪魚裸麥三明治果腹，葛雷夫特地切了一些新鮮的番茄片（本來魁登斯只打算用鮪魚罐頭拌番茄醬）加進去，但是因為刀子鈍，番茄的形狀切得歪歪扭扭，果汁滴得到處都是，他們兩個得隔著餐巾紙小心抓住三明治才不至於吃相太難看。

不過，魁登斯的指尖還是沾上了濕黏的水果汁液，他急忙拿出紙巾擦拭，過多的水份卻依然順著手掌的弧度下滑，這時葛雷夫反射性的抓起魁登斯的手，直接幫他把酸甜的汁液舔掉。魁登斯徹底呆住了，隨後滿臉通紅地垂下頭去，怯生生地抽回被葛雷夫握住的手。葛雷夫也因為自己太過順手的調情舉動嚇了一下。儘管舌頭與肌膚的親密接觸讓男人隱約回憶起昨晚的淫亂床事，葛雷夫發誓他剛剛絕對不是故意的。

「對不起。」男人說。

「什麼？」魁登斯從不習慣聽到這樣子的字眼。以前只有他為莫提斯蒂受罰時，他才會偶爾從妹妹口中聽到這句話。

「剛剛，還有昨晚的...... 。」葛雷夫說話的方式也跟著遲疑。男孩太年輕了，他倆的年紀足足差了一輪，自己都差不多可以做他的父親了，葛雷夫卻覺得他漸漸招架不住男孩的魅力。他喜歡魁登斯高興時露出的瞇瞇眼，還有貓咪嘴角一般的笑容弧度，雖然男孩開心的時候少之又少。在這個封閉，孤獨，兩人同為受害者的環境裡，他不太確定自己對魁登斯的關注是出於長輩理應照顧晚輩的責任感，還是出於Alpha對心儀Omega的討好。

「噢，沒關係。」魁登斯不等男人說完便直接結束了對話。隨便什麼話題都好，唯獨他暫時不想提起那件事。

「我可以看看你的肚子嗎？」男人輕巧的岔開話題。

這次魁登斯直接乖乖的解開襯衫扣子，露出他隆起的小腹。懷孕將近五個月的肚子已經有明顯的球型，但男孩的身材太過乾癟，看起來還是比普通的孕婦嬌小。察覺到葛雷夫好奇的視線，魁登斯鼓起勇氣說「如果您想要的話，可以摸摸看。」

葛雷夫在男孩跟前蹲下，大掌慢慢摀住了魁登斯的肚臍。他從未這麼仔細地觀察過一個懷孕Omega的肚子，讓非親屬也非伴侶的Alpha靠近Omega脆弱的腹部一向被認為是失禮、充滿侵略性的舉動，大部分人都會避嫌。直到伴侶受孕前，許多Alpha對於懷孕對Omega造成的影響幾乎一知半解。

「感覺真是不可思議。」男人說。隔著薄薄的一層血肉，底下就是另一個嶄新的小生命。

先生的手正微微出著汗，帶有濕意，惹得魁登斯肚皮上的細小汗毛一陣麻癢，可是又令魁登斯感到溫暖。雖然在先生面前脫到半裸相當難為情，男孩仍用雙手小心翼翼的覆上男人的手，領著他四處摩娑自己圓滾滾的腹部，好像在尋找什麼似的。

「他八成在睡覺，」魁登斯有點懊惱地說，「有時候孩子會踢，從外面就可以摸到。他常常動來動去的，力氣很小。」男孩輕聲解釋。

「沒事的，胎兒本來就需要大量睡眠。」葛雷夫說。在這麼近的距離下，很難不注意到男孩身上傳來的奶香味。魁登斯的信息素透著一股淡淡的鹹奶油味，聞起來像派。他輕輕靠上魁登斯的身子，親吻男孩繃緊的蒼白肚皮。男孩的膚質綿密飽滿，嘗起來也像派。

魁登斯發出無所適從的一聲噎嗚。

男孩緊閉眼睛，甚至暫時憋住了呼吸－他生怕自己動錯一根手指，就會讓眼前太過美好的景象消失。他想延續兩人之間的小魔法，讓夢再長一點。可惜這個吻還是在數秒鐘之後結束了，葛雷夫沒做出其他逾矩的行為，他只是站起身，幫著男孩把鈕扣一一扣回，衣領重新扳正。

「我們去洗個手，再繼續玩棋？」葛雷夫開口詢問，及時把走神的男孩的意識喚回來。他自己也需要冷靜一下，這個孩子馬上就要做母親了。

「好。」魁登斯害羞的點了點頭。

 

第二次會面的時候，男人拿來了一顆外觀類似渾天儀與地球儀，內部有零件不斷喀喀作響的黃銅色小型機械。他把東西擺在葛雷夫的辦公桌上，迷你版的指針與齒輪在裏頭規律的搖擺。「追蹤儀，我在法國的友人幫了點忙。」鄧不利多說，他伸手彈了一下搖搖晃晃的小鐘擺。

「你曾經同時進行兩件事，卻不小心把兩件事的前因後果搞混，或是倒果為因嗎？」他斟酌著字眼說，「葛林戴華德精通鎖心術與破心術，騙過他的辦法只有先騙過你自己。混淆你自己的心。像我們之前談的那樣。」

「所以我不會記得我為什麼得帶走魁登斯？」葛雷夫問。

「理論上是的。你潛意識裡會把帶走默然者當成第一優先，但是你不會記得真正的理由以及我們這場談話。你只是出於愧疚與正義感才會親近男孩，而葛林戴華德也將這麼認為。」

「讓我們從記憶混淆咒開始吧。」紅髮男人站起身，「當然，實際啟動咒語的時間由你自己決定。」

鄧不利多揮舞著他樸素的木製魔杖，示意葛雷夫打開雙手。一小滴彷彿油脂般的金色結晶從魔杖的頂端冒出，緩慢地滲進葛雷夫的掌心。他還得服下兩杯前置魔藥，並且在面對黑巫師前吞下第三劑的觸媒魔藥，這個咒語才能真正奏效。

「而這一個是連鎖型偵測咒。」魔杖這次發出的光芒是暗沉的茶色。光暈逐漸凝結成一團赤紅色的繩結，它們像是鬼魂一樣四處飄散，直到其中一條觸及葛雷夫的手才終於有了實體。紅繩開始縮小變窄，變成手鍊似的紅色細線，最後又變成透明的絲線鑲在葛雷夫的手腕上。咒語本身不會造成疼痛，葛雷夫卻覺得潛伏在皮膚底下的咒語正順著他的脈搏一起跳動起伏。

「一旦你標記成功，這顆魔力偵測儀不但會顯示出你的所在地，追蹤咒也會固定在魁登斯的結合腺上。不論有沒有成功帶回默然者，我們都能找到他與葛林戴華德的下落。它會自動通知你的同事。」鄧不利多拍了拍桌上那個乍看之下與渾天儀別無二樣的小道具。

「那我什麼時候可以取回這段丟失的記憶？」葛雷夫又問。

「當你重新踏上魔國會的範圍，確定狀況安全後就會恢復。」他回答，「我們不曉得這些小技巧什麼時候會派上用場，甚至不曉得葛林戴華德會不會把你帶回藏身處，讓你見到那孩子。但這個咒語將是一份保險，能在適當的時機給予幫助。」

鄧不利多握住葛雷夫的手腕內側，仔細檢查兩個複雜的咒語有無出錯。儘管兩人都見過不少大風大浪，葛雷夫隔著鏡片也能從男人一雙湛藍色的眼中讀出少許不安。

「永遠別讓那個人發現對你而言真正重要的是什麼。他樂於傷害。」男人說。

「我知道。」葛雷夫說。

這次的目的相對簡單易懂，既然未來與黑魔王的正面衝突無可避免，不如將計就計去折損他的戰力。接近默然者，標記他，把他帶回來；或是追蹤他們，追捕他們。然後呢？然後那個孩子呢？ 一個尖銳的聲音在他心底反問，你明明知道等著他的極有可能是數不盡的質詢，人體研究，甚至是處死。那些問題的答案戳得葛雷夫胸悶，不然我還能怎麼辦？那個孩子也殺過人。沒有人是無辜的。他反擊回去，把這當作一次徹底失敗的良心喊話。

「我需要和皮奎里議長知會一聲。」葛雷夫用指關節敲了敲桌面。

葛雷夫一邊擬稿，一邊心不在焉的逗弄桌邊毛茸茸的褐色貓頭鷹－牠的名字是蘇，他專屬的私人信差。不同於魔國會統一配發的倉鴞，他的北方鷹鴞*長得更強壯也能飛得更遠。鳥兒因為葛雷夫撓亂牠的毛而不滿地輕啄男人。葛雷夫拉開抽屜，拿出一小片肉乾安撫牠，蘇轉了轉脖子，馬上接受了葛雷夫的道歉，一口吞下食物並且發出滿足的啼叫聲。

「教授，恕我冒昧，您是一位Beta嗎？」

葛雷夫在鄧不利多身上完全聞不到信息素的味道，他肯定對方絕對不是Alpha，但連Omega的一絲甜味或Beta常見的青草味也沒有。Beta不怎麼受發情期的影響，結合腺對於伴侶間的作用並不像Alpha與Omega的組合強烈，因此Beta通常被歸類為穩定，理性，溫和中立的性別群。不過，從對方被打歪的鼻樑看來可不是這麼一回事。

「不太算是。」鄧不利多嘴角微微一笑，他修長的手指抓了抓自己的衣領－－ 那隱藏在布料底下的白皙後頸處沒有任何腺體隆起的形狀，取而代之的是一小條淡疤。

「有時候我相當佩服麻瓜的簡單直白。」他望著辦公室內空無柴火的壁爐。

「他們所謂的切除手術，比起迂迴的魔藥或代價高昂的黑魔法，居然是更為有效的方法呢。」  
男人打趣似的說。葛雷夫頷首表示理解。他尊重每個人的處世方法，也不喜歡隨便刺探別人的隱私，所以他重新埋首於待會準備交給瑟拉菲娜審閱的羊皮紙報告。

 

四點整的鐘聲響起時，比賽正好告一段落，今天的六局棋全都是由葛雷夫獲勝。魁登斯進步得很快，下得愈來愈好，兩人相差的棋數也逐漸變少，可他總是在最後棋路被堵死，硬生生被先生喊了將軍。輸了固然不甘心，但是魁登斯相當珍惜這段兩人共度的安靜時光。他喜歡自己表現得像個普通人，別人也用對待普通人的方式對待他的時候。

「居然已經四點了......」魁登斯抬頭看著時鐘，有些呆愣。

葛林戴華德叫他五點半把自己準備好。雖然魁登斯早上起床後已經洗過澡，但先生偏好把他打理得乾乾淨淨才帶出門，所以男孩勢必得再快速的沖一遍澡。加上更衣，這樣子時間所剩無幾。

「葛雷夫先生，抱歉，我現在得離開了。不然另一位先生會生氣。」男孩霎地站起身。他依然套著軟綿綿的家居服，但是整個人散發出的氣息與下午放鬆的狀態徹底相反，又再度縮回了那個緊張兮兮而且沒有任何自信的Omega。察覺到魁登斯強烈的心情起伏，葛雷夫露出瞭然於心的表情。

「之後我們還可以一起下棋嗎？」魁登斯焦躁的說，「或是聊聊天之類的？真的非常抱歉。」

「沒什麼大礙。棋子和棋盤我會整理的，你先走吧。」男人揮了揮手。

「謝謝您，先生。」他突然傾身吻上了葛雷夫的臉頰。

那是個像孩子般嘟起嘴，淺嘗即止的吻。然後男孩畢恭畢敬地鞠了躬，一溜煙的跑掉。

葛雷夫掌中還握著方才輸給白子的黑色城堡，不禁啞然失笑。

 

稍晚，魁登斯越過穿堂的時候，本來埋首於蠑螈尾巴與舊札記中的葛雷夫正好抬起頭。他看這幾個受潮的魔藥櫃不順眼很久了，正巧他悶得發慌，乾脆找點事情做做轉換心情：整理魔藥材料的繁瑣步驟讓他回憶起就讀於伊法魔尼的單純時光。而男孩的出現完全奪走了他的注意力。

魁登斯穿著一襲帶有刺繡設計的黑色男版禮服，看起來低調又性感。衣服的獨特剪裁將他骨感的身材襯得柔軟，還適當地遮掩了突起的小腹。葛雷夫與男孩四目相交，魁登斯朝他眨了眨眼睛，然後挽著站在玄關等待的葛林戴華德的手臂離去。

 

TBC.

 

*Eggnog 蛋奶酒，有分含酒精或無酒精的作法，葛林戴華德給魁登斯做了不含酒的版本。

*The Cheshire Cat，愛麗絲夢遊仙境的貓咪。

*兵的升變：一方的兵如果從開始的位置移動到對方的最後一行（底線），則這個兵可以升變。升變的兵可以變成該方的騎士、主教、城堡或皇后，而不能變成兵自己或王。直白地說，就是闖入敵方最後防線的士兵有資格被升等成皇后。

*北方鷹鴞：Northern hawk-owl，又名猛鴞，是北美常見的大型貓頭鷹品種。


	8. Chapter 8

魁登斯披上浴袍，打著赤腳從浴室走出，在羊毛地毯留下一大片溼答答的足跡。

大床上已經堆滿了陌生的衣物，最上面還擺了一條招搖的皮質項圈。他的外出服一向是由先生挑選，因為他現在的身分幾乎等同於先生用來彰顯品味的配件，不被容許丟先生的臉。魁登斯小心的畫好眼線，塗抹潤唇膏，然後俐落地摘下即使是沐浴期間也從不離身的死神聖物項鍊，改為繫上那條黑色的狗項圈。

男孩光著身子在鏡前轉了一圈，可悲又欣慰的發現自己竟是如此適合這樣的打扮。

先生為他準備了整套全黑的衣褲：一件由滿版蕾絲刺繡組合而成的黑色襯衫，一條側邊鑲著金線的黑色貼身長褲，以及一雙蛇紋的黑色低筒皮靴。他伸手翻弄衣物，想要找到乾淨的內衣與內褲，沒想到赫然發現底下只壓了一件輕飄飄的、後擺開岔的緞面黑色風衣。猜測這些招搖的衣服的價格曾經令魁登斯備感壓力，如今他只會麻木而乖巧的直接套上不做多想。

最後魁登斯猶豫了一會，還是從抽屜翻出素面的底衫和內褲自行穿上。雖然終究會脫掉，但魁登斯對於內裏涼颼颼的打扮實在沒什麼安全感。

 

他的先生身著正式的黑色巫師長袍與皮草斗篷，已經等在玄關許久。男人今晚用了易容咒，這讓他現在的面孔看起來有幾分神似真正的葛雷夫先生，又有幾分像是全然的陌生人，不過他狂妄的個人特色倒是隨著那對突兀的異色瞳一起被刻意地保留下來。

「今天的舞會有服裝規定，我們得戴面具。」

男人說，他從一旁擺放的盆栽折斷兩根樹枝，輕鬆地將它們變形成純白色的半臉面具。魁登斯接過面具戴上，讓細窄的面具框住自己稜角分明的五官。他以往只在萬聖節期間看見另一端住宅區的孩子們穿戴類似的玩具，例如巨大的兔子或是南瓜頭套－奇裝異服的小孩子在夜晚四處遊蕩其實挺嚇人的。諷刺的是，那些裝扮成巫師與女巫的孩子們當然不敢向最相信魔法存在的賽倫復興會討糖果。

葛林戴華德隨後也戴上了同樣的面具，但他的面具卻逐漸浮現出骨骸形狀的圖騰。

「Alpha的圖案是骷髏，Omega是花。」男人輕輕調整魁登斯的面具，「我記得紐約洲的州花是玫瑰對吧。」他說，趕在魁登斯開口乞討什麼前便打斷了他，魁登斯也不再堅持。玫瑰與朱槿交錯的灰色浮雕慢慢佈滿了男孩的面具，魁登斯望著玄關鏡中愈來愈陌生的一對組合。

「走了。」先生說，魁登斯急忙抓緊男人的胳膊，從後者身上傳來的體溫非常熟悉，男孩下意識地湊近了幾分。

 

他們現影在一座遊樂園廢墟的入口。

憑藉著巨大滿月的月光，魁登斯勉強看見了散落一地的氣球殘渣與色紙彩帶。入口處的拱門看起來搖搖欲墜，噴水池早已乾涸佈滿青苔，掩埋在雜草堆中的旋轉木馬與其他遊樂設施更是顯得七零八落。沒有任何人煙的低光源環境令魁登斯寒毛直豎，這裡簡直是座死城。

呼嘯而過的風聲太像尖叫，魁登斯不安地抬起頭，他輕輕拉住葛林戴華德的衣角想引起對方注意。「別怕，馬上就要進場了。」男人安撫道，敷衍小動物似的拍了拍魁登斯的背。

當鐘塔敲響六點鐘的鐘聲時，整個場地煥然一新。人行道旁的燈火被一一點亮，朝著廣場前的主會場一路延伸下去。遠方的摩天輪開始緩慢旋轉，觀光小船順著本應枯竭的運河重新出航，剛剛還大門深鎖的商店街也紛紛開張營業。夜色襯托之下，遊樂園如同被賦予生命的人偶屋一樣甦醒了－那真的是魔法。魁登斯看得瞠目結舌。

隨著愈來愈多組客人以現影術到場，原本空曠的廣場漸漸熱鬧了起來。十幾個家庭小精靈憑空出現，端著餐盤急急忙忙把串好的醃橄欖與生火腿片*塞給每一位路過的賓客。現場甚至有一支妖精的樂隊駐唱。

「莊園的主人，華勒斯伯爵在巫師界也算是個小有名氣的怪人。他就喜歡搞些機關來嚇人。」男人笑著說，「今年場地挑得不錯。前年是辦在墓園，有一年還找了巫師馬戲團來表演。」

「這是怎麼樣的派對？」魁登斯好奇的問。

「伯爵十五年前去墨西哥旅遊，從亡靈節得到了靈感。從那之後，他每年都會在他最心愛的Omega的忌日舉辦盛大的紀念儀式。」他告訴魁登斯，「美其名是獻給亡者的派對。」

「然而，實際上是貴族間的配種大會。」葛林戴華德發出一聲譏笑。

「讓壓抑的Omega解放自我，讓精力充沛的Alpha戴上面具狩獵，享受徹夜縱慾的狂歡...... 以性愛沖淡對於人生無常的哀憐，以延續生命的方式反擊死亡。」男人用朗讀詩歌般的方式正經八百的解釋，挑起的嘴角卻洩漏了他本人對這種論點嗤之以鼻。

「可別以為伯爵是什麼專情的巫師，他曾經有過十一個Omega，來自十一個不同的家族。累積人脈對商界出身的他而言可能遠比愛情重要。而宴會正是拓展人際關係的絕佳場所。」

「那您為什麼帶我來？我不會跳舞又不懂社交。」男孩說。

「你是入場券。」男人憐愛的輕撫男孩的下顎，他相當滿意魁登斯今天的打扮，黑色果然是最適合默然者的顏色。「每個Alpha都必須帶來，或是帶走一個Omega。這是一場不允許沒有床伴的大型聯誼呢，要乖巧可愛的孩子才會有人選。」

旁邊經過的一對情侶聽見他們的談話內容忍不住笑了出來，這種哄小孩般的對話簡直不合時宜的引人發噱。但魁登斯無法判斷男人說出這段話的用意是什麼，他害怕先生會把自己當成包裝精美的交換禮物送出去。

「你會把我扔給別人嗎？讓別人碰我？」魁登斯發出了惶恐的聲音。

「得看情況。」男人誇張的挑了挑眉，好似年輕男孩剛剛問的是一個愚蠢透頂的算數問題。

魁登斯的臉色唰地發白。

「怎麼，難道需要我幫你繫上貞操帶嗎？」葛林戴華德刻薄的問。

他把男孩扯入懷中，使魁登斯整個人都裹進他寬大的黑色皮草斗篷內。男人輕輕啃咬魁登斯頸上的項圈，惹得男孩一陣反抗，於是他又趁機用力咬了男孩的喉結一口，直到男孩吃痛的叫出聲音，變得再次溫順。在旁人眼裡，這些舉動僅僅是情侶間的情趣而非控制與威嚇。

魁登斯聞到一絲皮革的燒焦味從頸間傳來。

「滿意了嗎？」他抓起魁登斯的手，引導男孩去觸摸項圈上剛剛才烙好的聖物印記。魁登斯像是著了魔似的來回摩娑那個由簡單幾何組成的圖案，一遍又一遍，彷彿想把它揉入皮膚深處。

「別想得太複雜，我只是來找人的，順便讓你透透氣。」他壓低身子，貼緊男孩的耳廓說，害魁登斯的胃底一陣翻攪，「有些事總得親自處理。」

「不准和任何人交談，不准吃奇怪的食物，八點鐘我們在舞池會合，嗯？顧好你的身體。」

男人交待著。魁登斯沉默的點了點頭。

 

魁登斯在人群中悠悠穿梭，像是一匹興致勃勃的幼鹿四處張望。派對上人人都戴著面具，面具底下的身分難以辨認，因此連一向極端在意他人視線，容易自卑退縮的魁登斯也變得大膽了起來。 他甚至鼓起勇氣向家庭小精靈要了一杯氣泡水喝。

一反方才的破敗模樣，現在的遊樂園充斥著嘉年華會的熱鬧氣氛。到處都是吱吱喳喳興奮交談的人們，尤其噴水池前的廣場挾著風景優勢更是擠滿了人潮，一對對情侶隨著富有異國情調的音樂搖擺起舞。參加的來賓們大多成雙成對，或是成群結隊行動，幾乎沒有人像魁登斯一樣是落單的。廣場正好是整個遊樂園的分界點，以內是繽紛的魔法世界，以外是一大片被冷風吹著沙沙作響的黑樹林，男孩只能以局外人的身分勉強站在兩者中間。對於新環境的新鮮感逐漸褪去後，魁登斯默默逃離了人群。

他縮進吧台角落，打量著檯面上擺放的一杯杯蜜桃色的酒精飲料。這裡是家庭小精靈的備料區，幾乎沒有甚麼人會特意走過來－畢竟食物理應自動被送往他們手上。桌上陳列了一大排剛擠好奶油、色彩鮮豔的杯子蛋糕，上頭翻糖的造型是討喜的愛心、鈕扣與蝴蝶結。魁登斯的目光忍不住飄移過去，但是一想起葛林戴華德的告誡他又什麼都不敢取用。

有幾個西裝筆挺的Alpha朝魁登斯投來評頭論足的眼光，不過一發現他頸上的項圈便迅速失去了興趣，只有一位穿著灰色風衣的高大男人刻意停在他身旁多看了幾眼。

「他是個高壯的Alpha，不是嗎？如果我單身，我會想要試試看。」

一個陌生女孩的聲音突然在魁登斯耳邊響起。魁登斯嚇了一大跳，連忙後退了好幾步，才發現那只是一個和自己年紀相仿的女性Omega。女孩穿著湖水綠的洋裝，臉上也戴著面具，一看就是特地打扮過，開開心心來參加派對的賓客。

「大、大概吧。」魁登斯含糊應對著，他還不怎麼習慣突如其來的攀談。他本想要偷偷溜走，卻正好被堵在女孩與吧台中間，只能硬著頭皮回答。

「噢，原來你已經有飼主啦。」女孩好奇的端倪他的項圈。她越過魁登斯，直接從吧台抓了一小杯雞尾酒享用。躲在櫃台後場工作的家庭小精靈因為錯失服務良機而懊惱的捶打腦門。

「我不是寵物。」 魁登斯小聲地為自己辯解。寵物可不會懷上飼主的孩子。

「是嘛？可是你戴著項圈，卻沒有標記過的味道，也沒有婚戒。」她一針見血的說。

一時之間魁登斯竟無言以對。對方沒有說錯，但他並不想親口承認。

「對不起，我不應該亂說話的，我們根本就不認識。」女孩發現她似乎不小心戳中對方的痛處了，因為眼前男孩愁眉苦臉的臉色變得更加陰鬱。她再一次痛恨自己的口無遮攔，傷害Omega同伴從來不是她的本意。

「許多Alpha都養了一堆Omega，你真的不用太失望啦。畢竟配偶欄的位子只有一格。」

察覺到魁登斯的心情低落，女孩的母愛本能使她自然地改以溫和的口吻安慰男孩。眼前Omega的五官精緻，身材勻稱（這個男孩甚至被養出了肉肉的小腹，她注意到了）衣服看起來也價值不菲，組合在一塊卻成了可憐兮兮的憋扭樣，害她不好意思繼續捉弄。

「...... 他現在大概只有我一個人吧。但是我從來不知道他在想什麼。」魁登斯迷茫地說，「我本來以為只要待在先生身邊就足夠了，不論他以什麼樣的態度...... 。現在卻沒那麼肯定了。」

女孩輕輕握住魁登斯的手，從那皮膚傳來的柔軟觸感讓魁登斯覺得眼眶發熱。他最幼小的妹妹也曾經以這樣的方式握住他的手，然後他會微微回握她，告訴她一切都會沒事的，即使他經常力所不及地令她失望。

「我叫做莎拉。你呢？」女孩輕聲問。

「對不起，先生說不可以告訴別人我的名字。」魁登斯滿懷歉意的說。事實上，他根本不應該延續這場交談，但他已經很久沒有和先生們以外的人好好說過話了。他的生命彷彿被定格在那棟大宅裡，像是始終孵不出蝴蝶的蛹，只能維持著什麼東西也不是的狀態苟延殘喘。

「哇，他是個保護慾過剩的控制狂Alpha對嗎？」她驚訝的說。

「或許吧。」魁登斯露出苦笑。擅自把先生解讀成自己的Alpha令他產生了少許的罪惡感。

「來，給你。」女孩想起什麼似的，從小巧的晚宴包裏掏出了幾顆玻璃紙包裝的粉色糖果。

「不行，先生交待我不能亂吃東西。」魁登斯慌張了起來，他一向不太會應對行動積極的女性。女孩子卻是大笑著，堅持將那把糖果塞入魁登斯手中。

「裡面有愛情的魔法，可以幫助你的戀情順利喔。」女孩眨了眨她的長睫毛。

「你自己決定要不要吃啦，丟掉也無所謂，反正我就是想給你。」

「我的Alpha答應今天晚上會在這裡標記我，所以我已經不需要了。」女孩拉起裙擺，輕飄飄地轉了一圈，即使戴著笨重的鳶尾花面具也遮掩不住她臉上的喜悅。魁登斯露出無比羨慕的眼神。

 

TBC.

－－－－－－－－－－

*1920年代流行的萬聖節打扮簡直是惡夢，查資料時我整個大笑。

*Tapas，從西班牙開始盛行的下酒菜形式，通常是麵包塊配上各種佐料，用牙籤簡單固定的小點。


End file.
